The Covenant:Next Generation
by Taffyrose
Summary: The "sons" are grown and starting families of thier own. The Next generation is born and with it great dangers encase the founding families and those close to them. Will it end in Tragedy and will they rise above it?
1. Births

Disclaimer:I don't own The Covenant, only characters you don't recognize.

_-Prologue- _

_Our story begins the early hours of March 5th, 2013, in a hospital room,located in the sleepy town of Ipswich, Mass..._

_"OK, mom-to-be, we need you to take a deep breath and push one more time."_

Orders the elderly doctor as he peeks over the sheet at the young lady. Her blond hair plastered to her forehead, her blue eyes, closed in pain.

_"You're doing great, Ink."_

Encourages the dark-haired, brown eyed, man next to her, as he brushes her hair off her gleaming face. The couple were in they're early to mid-20's, good-looking and wealthy(hence the private room and million dollar doctor.) She pushes hard as the room is filled with a calm silence, before,

_"Waah..."_

crying irrupts from beneath the sheet. The man and his wife sigh in relieve.

_"Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Danvers, It's a boy!"_

exclaims an overly zealous Nurse as she takes the baby to the small wash bay. Caleb looks in awe at his son, but his attention is soon directed back toward his wife when an agonizing scream is heard. The doctor and nurses rush over to her aide. A harsh whisper sounds from the doctor,

"_Why didn't anyone tell me she was having twins!"_

Caleb's face pales in worry as Sarah is asked to begin pushing again...

* * *

_Meanwhile , in the hospital waiting room, 4 adults anxiously waited to hear any news about their_ _friends..._

A pretty young red head, sat feeding her 2 month old son, watching as her husband pace in front of a window.

_"Riddle, come and sit down , before you ware a hole in the floor."_

She says with a smile, her hazel eyes twinkling as she gazes down at their son.

_"She has a point, its not like we don't know its going to be a boy. So where are you so antsy?"_

questioned a mocha skinned beauty, who held a squealing 4 month old in her arms, his little tuft of dirty blond hair sticking up, his brown eyes filling up with tears,

"_Shh. Its ok , Holden. Daddy will be right back"_

Cooed the lady.

The man, stops and looks back at the women, huffs and plops down next to the red head, smiling down at the baby in her arms,

_"Who says I'm Antsy?"_

he questions back, as he takes his drowsy, hazel eyed, blond barely there haired, son and burps him,

_"Because, your always antsy Reid, you never needed a reason before, why start now, right."_

joked the Brunette, sitting across from him, as she rocked a car seat with her foot, lulling her 6 month old son, to sleep, her blue shining with mischief, as she looked towards Reid.

_"If you weren't..."_

Reid began glaring playful, before he was interrupted,

"_You wouldn't be threatening my wife, now would ya, Garwin?"_

asked His brown haired best friend, as he hands a cup to the red head, then one to his wife ,before leaning over to check on his brown haired, and blue eyed baby,

_"Sleep tight, Charlie."_

Baby boy coos softly toward his son.

_"__Well, Baby Boy, if you must know..."_

Reid started, then paused, placing his son in a car seat, that sat between him and his wife.

_"She started it."_

He finished pointing, childishly towards the mocha skinned beauty.

_"Hey now, don't bring Skittles into this, all she did was ask a question."_

stated Reid's girl, as the remaining girls laughed.

_"Thanks a lot, Clue, your so supportive." _

Scoffed Reid as he turned toward Tyler.

_"Now I blame you,"_

He stated

_"Hey! Not my fault, Kenndle's smarter then you are."_

Tyler replied with a smirk, as he stole a sip from the Brunette's cup.

_"WHY IS EVERYONE PICKING ON ME?!"_

pouts/shouts Reid as he slouch down in the chair,

_"Because you make it easy."_

came a new voice,

_"now shut it, before you wake the boys."_

ordered Pogue( as if you didn't know) as he sat down next to Kate and his son,

_"Come here big guy"_

He whispered as he took the fussy , Holden, from Kate.

_"__But their being mean." _

Reid continued to whine,

_"I swear your worse then Axel, when he's hunger." _

Muttered Kenndle, rolling her eyes at Reid's behavior.

_"Fine, fine, we're Sarrwwy_."

Cried Honor(Tyler's wife) in a baby voice,

_"Forgibe us?"_

she added as she stood up and walked over to Reid, with her arms up, for a hug. Reid stood up and met her half way, dragging his feet as he went. They met in the middle of the row, the others, watch in mild interest.

"_Welb, Riddle?'_

Honor asked in her baby voice, her arms still up. Reid stared at his feet for a few minutes, before looking up and throwing his arms around Honor.

_"O'tay, Law"_

He exclaims as she wraps her arms around him as, the others roll their eyes,

_"Feel better now?"_

Pogue asks staring at the two, as they unwrap their arms from ,each other but still hold hands and swing them back and forth,

_"Es' , Wheels, All b-wetter."_

They say together , with big grins on their faces. Tyler looks over at Kenndle

_"Maybe , me and you should of, gotten married, that time in Vegas."_

"_Yeah, it would of been so much easier."_

Kenndle replied back with a smile.

"_While, there's still time, we're divorce these two and meet in Vegas, say in 2 months?"_

Tyler questions with a smirk,

_" It's a ..._"

Kenndle begins but is stopped by a hand over her month,

_"No, my Clue, not your Clue, my Cloo-ue."_

Reid stats as he pulls her into his lap,

_"Can't have, Nope, never."_

He adds, as he kisses her neck, his arms now wrapped around her waist. Kenndle giggles, as Reid continues to assault her neck.

_"Beside You know, I'M better in bed."_

Whispers Honor as snuggles in to Tyler's lap, her head resting on his shoulder, Tyler kisses the back of her head, before saying,

_" I guess, We can keep them."_

_"Of course, their just to cute to get rid of."_

Kenndle adds as She tries to get comfy on Reid's lap.

_" You four are weird."_

States Kate as she laughs at their antics.

"_YES, BUT YOU LOVE US THAT WAY!"_

The four shout/whisper, as the last of the babies falls asleep in Pogue's arms. Pogue lays his son in the car seat at his feet, then looks up,

"_I'm so glad this is a private waiting room."_

* * *

_Back in the delivery room . . ._

_"Ok, Sarah, this should be the last push."_

Calls the Doctor, from under the sheet. Sarah bites down on her bottom lip and pushes, as the room falls silent. Caleb waits anxiously for the sound of crying, getting more worried with each passing second.

_"And there . . . "_

the doctor begins before yelling for a nurse.

_"We need an incubator fast . . . "_

He grabs the oxygen from the table next to him and holds it close to the new, very small baby, after he cleaned it up a bit.

_"What's wrong?!"_

demands a worried, very tired Sarah as a nurse brings over their first born son, handing him to Caleb, who takes him and smiles down at the small wonder

_"Your daughter is very small, and is having trouble breathing, witch leads' us to believe she may have underdeveloped lungs."_

Replies the nurse sadly,

_"wait, Daughter, as in a girl?"_

Caleb questions in amazement as he looks toward Sarah,

_"Yes, Congratulations, but I must warn you, she may not live, I'm sorry."_

She continues, as the doctor rushes the newborn into the incubator and out of the room, leaving the new parents heart broken and scared, cling to the baby boy in Caleb's arms.

* * *

_Waiting room..._

Around one am, Caleb walked int to the private waiting room , looking worn out and pale, his friends sat chatting , seemingly carefree. He heaves a big sign and walks towards them, Kate sees him and jumps up.

_"So how are they, is he just the cutest, oh, What's his name?_"

She began firing off question, that made Caleb want to cry, Honor notice Caleb's distress and

_"KATE SHUT IT!"_

She orders as everyone's eyes turn to Caleb,

_"Chief, what happened?" _

asked Reid as he and the other "brothers" move towards the breaking Caleb, while the girls tend to the now crying babies(Honor apologize, sheepishly for her out burst and waking them.). Caleb looked towards the girls and their healthy sons and collapsed in to a near by chair and spoke in whispers,

_"Sarah had twins..."_

He started out,

_"WHAT!, that's amazing."_

cries out the still clueless Kate as she as the girls walk over to the guys, he smiles sadly at her,

_"Wait, Sarah, didn't , didn't ..."_

Kenndle began to stutter as tears filled her eyes, hugging Axel close to her, Reid pulls her over to him and kisses the top of her head as the others pale and looked towards Caleb cautiously,

_"NO, no, Sarah's fine, and so is our son but our, our, daughter, may die." _

Caleb finished in a whisper as his tears roll down his cheek,

_"Caleb, did you say daughter as in, you had a boy and a girl?"_

questioned Pogue as he lays a hand as his best friend's shoulder,

_"Yeah, isn't it great, I have a little girl, I'm already head over heels for and she might die." _

Caleb lashed out,

_"And their's not a damn thing I can do about it!" _

The others stand in shock at Caleb's outburst, before

_"I'm sorry, man." _

Tyler replies softly as he sits down next and half hugged him_, _

_"How the other baby doing? "_

Came the soft voice_ of _Kenndle from Reid's lap. Caleb smiled a little at the mention of his son,

_"He's doing fine, him and Sarah are sleeping at the moment, and I should probably head back, in case, well I should head back, I'll send a nurse out for you when they wake up. " _

He finished as he stood up and wipe the tears off his face_, _the girls each give him a hug and kiss on the cheek, and the guys doing their hand shake_, _when Caleb get to the youngest, Tyler looks at him and says,

_"If she anything like her father, which I'm sure she is, she's a fighter and will be fine, just like you always are in tough situations." _

Caleb looks back at him

_" Thanks, Baby boy." _

Caleb said one last goodbye and head back thou the door, hoping Baby boy was right.

* * *

Nicknames(in case i confused you) are as fallows:  
Caleb-Chief Sarah-Ink  
Pogue-Wheels Kate-Skittles  
Reid-Riddle Kenddle-Clue  
Tyler-Baby boy Honor-Law

a little slow at first but it will pick up, Promise. Anyway let me know what you think, I'm a long time reader but a first time writer, so be brutal, not like Ive haven't been if it was true.  
Lots of love,  
Taffyrose


	2. People and Graves

_A week later..._

A man sit in a private room holding a frail look baby, hooked up to tubes and a small mask on her face. A sad smile on his face, as he talks sweetly to her.

_"Well, Theo and your mom are doing ok, they miss you and can't wait for you to get better, so you can come home._"

He whispered as he rocked back and forth.

_"We have your room all set up, it pinkish purple , or Lilac as your mom claims, with a matching bassinet and changing table, Theo's room is right across from yours, and look identical except its painted a greenish blue or sea-foam , I think."_

A knock on the door interrupts his chatter, as the door opens a nurse peeks in,

_"Mr. Danvers, Your wife called and ask for you to come home." _

she relays the message with a soft smile, as Caleb glances down at his daughter, fear clearly in his eyes,

_"I promise we're take care of her, and you can call anytime to check on her." _

The nurse claims as she gently takes the baby from his arms and places her back in the incubator.

_"OK, thank you."_

He replies to the nurse as he stands up from the chair and kneel next to his daughter.

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Little One, I love you._"

he whispers as he leaves the room, the nurse begins to get the baby ready for bed.

_2:00 am - Baby Danvers' room_

The room was silent, except the small wheezing sounds coming from the infant, who slept soundly in her incubator. The Clock on the near by table blinked 2 am, as the door crept open and a person dressed in black step in, closing the door and turning on a small flash light, he made his way over to the baby.

_" Well, Little One, Its nice to see you."_

the person whispers as they circle the baby,

_"I think its time you leave this ratty old hospital bed." _

They continue as they pick the baby up, waking her

_"such pretty eyes."_

They mutter as they stare into them, their own eyes flash with fire and burn black , for an instant, before going back to normal.

_"Their we go, Little One, all better."_

they whisper , slowly placing her back in her "bed" and fleeing the room as the machines start to beep and the baby begins to convulse.

Doctors and nurse fill the room, as they begin the process of trying to save a life.

* * *

_4 days later: in a grave yard_

A small gather of people stood and listen as a Priest spoke of life and death, watching as a coffin was lowered in to the ground.

_" I'm sorry for your loss, Caleb."_

an elderly lady said as she passes him. Rain begins to drizzling from the sky as people begin leaving the ceremony, soon all that is left standing are a group of eight. Caleb stares at the freshly dumped dirt, in shock yet not surprised by his loved ones death. His brothers standing near by ready to catch him if he falls. Their wives' standing off to the side watching the four, with sad, tear filled eyes, one makes her way towards Caleb, her blue eyes, brimming with falling tears, as she wraps her arms around his middle and whispers,

"_Cal, we need to get back to the babies,"_

She gestures to the other parents as he turns around her arms

_"and its going to storm soon, I don't want you getting sick_."

She finishes as she kisses him softly, wiping away a tear as it rolls down his cheek.

_"Ok_."

He whispers hoarsely as he places a bouquet of wild flowers at the foot of the head stone and an other at the base of a tomb stone next to the new one.

"_ I think she'd like the idea of begin next to your father's stone._"

Pogue said as Caleb and Sarah join their group of friends and head for the parking lot, as the rain begins to fall harder. The group falls in to the waiting limo and head towards Caleb's house, each lost in silent memories of their time spent with the Lost Danvers.

* * *

_Danvers Mansion _

The drizzle of rain had turned into a storm, by the time the group had made it back to Caleb's and Sarah's place. The sullen group made their way into the house, as they opened the door, the sound of babies crying filled their eyes, and small smile melted onto each adults face.

_"We'll get them._ "

Tyler volunteered the guys as they began to shed their wet coats.

_" OK, we'll be in the Kitchen, then."_

Sarah replied, kissing Caleb's Cheek as she left the room. The guys turned and head up stairs. At the top of the stairs, they ran into one of the nannies,

"_Oh hi, the kids are in the nursery."_

She replied with a smile as she head down the stairs,

_"thanks. The girls are in the kitchen. Sarah will pay ya._ "

Caleb called after her, as they headed towards the nursery. Opening the door the guys are greeted by the sight of 3 more nannies , each handling a fussy baby.

"_Hey Holden"_

Pogue replies as he takes his son fro the nanny and tells her Kate will pay her, Tyler scoops up his screaming infant apologies to the elderly lady, who was now covered in spit up, before handing her some cash and showing her out of the room stopping at the door to wait for his friends. Reid smiles as he sees his son trying to pull the young nanny's shirt down,

_"sorry about that, takes after his dad, in that department_."

He jokes pulling a check out of his back pocket and handing it to her as she exits the room. Caleb walks up to the row of bassinets leaning over one of them.

" _Morning Cub, did you enjoy your nap."_

he asks as he picks up his still sleep son and meet the guys at the door before heading across the room and opening the door, his smile grows at the soft giggling sound coming from inside, handing Theo over to Tyler, who had fallowed him in the room and bent over and pick up his Miracle.

" _Morning Little one, How did Karisma sleep?"_

Caleb Cooed at his baby girl, a big smile on his face. She had been near death an poof, she was perfect, not that he was complaining, but he couldn't help but to wonder, how she pulled Thur. He turned back towards Tyler and took Theo back,

_"Lets go kids mommy is waiting."_

He exclaims as he turns and fallows Ty out of the room, to the waiting, Pogue and Reid. All leaving and heading down towards the kitchen. The next Generation, were all finally home.

* * *

The Next Generation:youngest to oldest:

Karisma (Kari) Rose Danvers

Theodore(Theo) James Danvers

Holden (Den) Parker Parry

Axel Gavin Garwin

Charlie Dane Simms

Thanks to everyone who has comment and added me or my story to their favorite/alert lists. I'm thrilled so many people are enjoying my 1st story, hopeful the next chapters will be out faster, but I can't make any promises.

-Preview of next chapter-

The New "sons" 13Th birthdays arrive, thrill yet horrify mile stone in their young lives , we find out who died and the mysterious person returns to check on "Little One".  
Will trouble ensue?

the loving writer,

Taffyrose


	3. 13

**Chapter 3: 13th year**

* * *

-_About 13 years later, Sept. 13-_  
_About 12: 35 am, the back yard of Simms' Manor, a group of 8 adults and 5 kids waited for the clock to strike 12:40am_. _"Dad, is it gonna hurt?"_ questioned a slightly queasy, boy as he stood waiting for further instruction from his father.  
Tyler look over at Honor before kneeling next to Charlie, _"Honestly, Char. Yeah."_ Charlie paled, _"but you'll be fine, I promise."_ Tyler wrapped one of his arms around his son,as storm clouds rolled in, _"now Charlie, I want you to walk out to the center of the yard and wait."_ Charlie took two wobbly steps forward, before a body flew towards him, warping their arms tight around him. Charlie stood still for a minute, before hugging the girl back, as 3 more kids wandered over to them. _"Kari, you got to let go, he gets a "taste" in 3 minutes."_ Theo replied as he tried to pry his sister off Charlie. _"No!"_ the 12 yr old girl yelped out,_ "What if he ..."_she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.  
Axel Leans over and whispers in her ear._ "I promise Kar, Charlie will be fine, If I'm wrong you can beat me."_ as he pulled her off charlie and into his arms, kissing the sniffling girl's temple as Charlie made his way to the center of the yard.  
The Sky thunders and a brilliant flash lights up the yard, _"Any moment now."_ Holden said as he stands beside Axel, who still has a whimpering girl in his arms_,"Yeah, first one to get zapped."_ Theo added from the other side of Axel,earning a slap on the back of the head, from his sister.  
_"shut up."_ Kari order as she turned around in Axel's arms, her eyes never leaving Charlie. In a matter of seconds, a bolt of light, went flying towards, the lone boy, sending his body, hurtling upwards.A Scream filled the air, as Kari tried to run towards Charlie,fighting Axel's hold.  
"_Let me go"_ She cried as Theo and Holden Each grabbing on to Karisma's failing arms. A man headed towards the group, scooping up the bawling pre-teen_,"Stop it daddy, stop Charlie's hurting."_ Her pleas nearly unrecognizable due to her sobbing. "Little one, look at Charlie." Caleb calmly asked his baby.  
Peering over her shoulder, Kari saw Charlie's glowing body, drifting slowly towards the waiting crowd of family and friends. Charlie land a few feet in front of the group, Kari, jumped out of Caleb's arms and sprinted towards Charlie's seemingly lifeless body,followed closely by the other boys.  
dropping to her knees next to Charlie,pulling his head into her lap_,"Char, Char. Are you ok?"_ Karisma asks softly running her small fingers through his sweat drenched hair. Coughing and shaking, Charlie opened his eyes peering at the group now circled around him and Kari_."Well Charlie, hows it feel?"_ Holden asks.  
_"It feels..."_ He began but drifted off to sleep, mid sentence, causing Reid to laugh._ "Just like his old man, passing out even before testing his new abilities."_He said as he slapped Ty on the back_."Shut it Garwin, we can't all be like you and blow up a tree before passing out."_ Tyler shot back as he and Honor bent over to check on charlie_."He's got a point."_Pogue adds, his hand held tightly in his wife's hand. Tyler pick his son up as Honor helped Kari up_."Lets head in, its late and we have an early day a head of us."_Honor order, hugging Kari to her side. The group of 8 adults and 5 kids(one sleeping) headed for the house.

* * *

_-6 months, and 2 more "zappings" later( making it Feburary)-_  
_"Dad, why can't we go to camp this year."_ Whined a blondhaired, Brown eyed, girl as she ate breakfast with her family. Her Older brother( by like 3 minutes, a fact she pointed out, daily.) looked up from his cereal, awaiting their father's answer.  
_"Kari, I told you, this is an important year for the boys."_ Caleb spoke as he peered over his work papers at his daughter. _"So Why can't I just go?"_ She questioned further, her temper slowing growing_,"I want to see__my camp friends and I get to be an asst. councler__, this year."_ she added.  
Caleb sighed, looking to his wife for help. Sarah just rolls her eyes, as she freshens his coffee. _"well..." _Kari egged on._"Well it wouldn't be safe sending you on your own and don't you want to be here for the boys, as they work with their powers?"_ he answer/questioned,placing his papers on the table. Theo snorted , prepared for his sister rant on her "babysitters" and not needing them. And he was right, "_WHAT!" _Kari bolted up from the table, _"I'm not a baby, I can take of myself,Thank you very much"  
_She turned to leave but whipped back around, _" AND AS FOR THEIR TRAINING, THEY DON'T NEED A NORMI AROUND!"_ Karisma finished in a shout, before leaving the room in a huff, fallowed by a door slamming.  
Laughter erupted from the table, Caleb's mouth hung open at his daughter's out burst. "_Good going dad, now she'll never shut up."_ Theo stuttered out between laughter as he got up from the table, putting his dishes in the sink, _"I don't need any lip from you, now get your sister and get to school"_ Caleb barked as Theo left the room in laughter,_ "It will be ok, Hun. Just give her time."_ Sarah said as she kissed Caleb on the head_."sure, but what did she mean by the "Normi" comment."_ Caleb asked as He got up from the table, wrapping his arms around Sarah.  
_"It quite simple cal. She doesn't have magic, and your making a big deal out of the boys, coming into power. she's probable feeling left out."_ Sarah answered,_ "Maybe we should let her go to camp, even with out the boys." _She added as she turned around in Caleb's arms, facing him.  
_"I don't know, I'll think about it."_ He replied, caving a little. _"But now I need to get to work. Love you."_ He kisses her sweetly, then heads out the door, leaving Sarah to deal with getting her Moody daughter and bratty son to school.  
-_some snotty, spoiled, rich kid,private school-_  
A locker slams open and books are thrown in, before the door is slammed once more. "Well what did the locker do to you know?" came the Sarcastic voice of Axel, as he and Charlie made their way towards Theo's and Kari's lockers. Kari glared at them before storming off towards a group of girls, further down the hall. "Damn, what's up her skirt?" Axel continued, earn three hits to the head, one from each "brother". "She got into with Pop again." Theo clarified as they head towards the gym locker rooms. "what about this time?" Holden asked, as they entered the locker room. "it started off with not being able to go to camp, then escalated to power talk, again." He finished with a sigh as they began to change for gym class. "Poor kid, your dad's gonna drive her crazy, with all that shit." Charlie replied as he sat down on a bench to tie his shoes. "and in return, she'll drive us crazy." Theo said, causing the other to erupted in fowl mutterings.  
_"LET"S GO BOYS,CLASS STARTS IN 3!"_boomed the voice of their teacher. The "sons" followed the others out of the room, each dreading their next run in with Karisma.  
_-March 3, graveyard-_  
_A Man stand before a set of headstones, that said the fallowing:_  
_ "here lyes a woman of great sorrows,  
a loving son, who tried his hardest,_  
_to save her empty heart and fleeing soul._  
_---Evelyn Y. Danvers---_

_---James H. Danvers_  
_"A man many secrets, stolen in his prime._  
_Leaving behind a young boy and his mom._  
_Missed more with every passing day.---_  
Caleb laid flowers at the base of each grave, followed by pictures of his parents when they were young, before whispering some thing under his breath and got in his car,heading back home.

* * *

_-March 5, 3:05, Danver's backyard-_  
_The group of 8 adult and 5 kids stood waiting for the storm to roll in.  
"Ready Theodore." _asked Pogue as he and the "older sons" walked up to him, none saying what they were all thinking, "Would he have twice as much power, because Caleb had twice as much?"  
"_Yeah, I'll be fine."_he answered with a slight hesitation in his voice."_where's Kar?" _he asked looking around for his twin, his unknown best friend. "_mooping over there." _Reid said pointing towards a pile of rocks, Karisma sitting on the largest one. Theo walked towards his sister, a sad smile on his face."_Hey Stranger."_he called up to her as he climbed up and sat next to her.  
She looked away from him, and he knew, she was crying. "_Hey, hey. I'll be ok. Charlie, Denny and Axel, all made it through safely. I'll be fine_."He cooed as he pulled his "baby" sister into a h  
_"Yeah, but we'll be different,you won't be a "normi" with me anymore."_she whispered in a horse voice. "_Yeah, but I'll still be your twin, your best friend, no one or power will ever change that."_He promised, "_Dad's giving me the look, so I better head for the "circle", Love ya Sis." _Theo kissed his sister's cheek and climbed off the rock."_love you too Thee."_She whispered into the darkness as clouds rolled in and lightning flashed as the thunder roared. A minute passed then"Flash" Theo was lifted into the air, power surging threw his body, the group stood in awe watching as the youngest "son" claimed his birth right, just as he was coming down, another flash flew threw the sky and a scream riped threw the air, stunning both adult and child, in to silent fright.  
In the shadows, a person watched the scene, with an evil smile on it's face,"Everything is going according to plan, only a few more years, before It can be carried out." and puff it was gone.

* * *

who screamed, did Theo get more power and who is the mystery person? contue to read to find out the answer to this questions and many others.  
Hope your enjoying my spin on life for the next generation.  
Love always  
Taffyrose


	4. 16

_-3 years later-_  
A group of boys were sneaking through a hall, towards a purple, star covered door. _"Shut up or we'll get caught."_Hissed a dark eyed, brown haired(cut short), teen.  
He looked to be about 16, standing about 6',and had looks many girls swooned over,much like they had in his father's younger years_."We didn't say anything"_ whispered back someone behind the teen. The group was now outside the purple door,the lead boy's hand slowly inching towards the handle,as the others pushing him forward til he was almost right against it_."Just open it, already."_ someones frustrated voice sounded. Just as the dark eyed, brown haired teen, twisted the handle the door flow open, causing the group to flop to the floor in a heap of arms and legs. "_Aaa... Kar, think this mess is yours_." An average looking girl called to her room mate as she turned to leave the room. _"Hey boys, she's in the bathroom_." The girl said, as she stepped over the struggling mess. _"thanks, Um..Ch..H"_ The dark eyed,brown haired, boy stumbled over his words_,"Scarlett, its Scarlett."_ She huffed out as she stormed out of the room_."Nice going, Thee. Piss my roommate off some more"_  
Came the Sarcastic voice of a 16 year old,long Blond haired, brown eyed beauty, who stood at 5'6 and pushes herself to look healthy not "stick-figury", causing her brother to blush. _"Um, Kar, help, please."_ came the voice of a blond(styled so it looked mess) haired , hazel-eyed boy called from beneath the failing arms and legs,laughing, Kari help three boys up before reaching the "plea of helps" Garwin had his mother's eyes but took after his dad in everything else. He stood 5'8, slightly more stout then his"brothers"but he was a charmer none the less.  
Kari had just finished helping Axel up, when she was grabbed and spun around in a circle_."CHARLIE!"_ she whined as the 6',brown(spiked) haired, blue eyes boy spun his Best friend around to face him.  
Bending do to kiss her cheek(like always), he was stopped by shout and his gal-pal being pulled away from him_,"DON"T EVEN THINK IT, My cuddle time, with my shorty_!" Holden said. Kari laughed at Charlie's pout , from the safety of Denny's (as the others called him) dark muscular arms ,was the tallest at 6'1, his dirty blond hair long(much like his father wore it) his brown eyes shining with amusement. Prying herself from her "Tally's" arms she flopped on to charlie's lap, who had taken a spot on her bed_,"Why are u all here?"_she asked cuddling into his arms, not noticing the pained expression on one of the other "son's"  
faces."_well we were wondering if you wanted to come to the dell's with us."_ Came Theo's voice. _"Don't I always,I usually the only girl_."came her reply"_not this time."_ Den said with a 's eyes lite up as a thought came to mind, _"Does this I get to meet Arden, FINALLY!"_ She asked in excitement, jumping up from charlie and bounced over to Theo and Denny, who had taken over her room mate's bed. "_Maybe_" Came his sly reply. She glared_,"No maybes, yes or no."_ She demanded standing in front of Den, with her hands on her jhips, Den just laid back and ignored her ,as the others just laughed, as she began to trow a hissy fit."_TELL ME TELL ME TELL_ _ME_." She demand bouncing on the heel of her feet_."well.."_ Denny began standing up from the bed" _the answer would be.."_ He inched his way towards the door, "_A SURPRISE_!" and then darted out the door ,the remaining boys broke out in laughter at the confused look on Kari's face, before she took off out the door screaming.  
_"HOLDEN PARKER PARRY,GET BACK HERE!"_sounded through the halls, as the three remaining guys, excited Kari's room and walked down the dormrooms' hallway,laughing.

* * *

_-9:00pm, Dell's-_  
A Group of 4 stood on a cliff over looking the party, that was raging below. As alone figure walked up._" your late little sister." _Theo called over his shoulder, "_Little by like 3 minutes, and I had somethings I need to clear up."_ She replied throwing her arms around Axel,seeing as he was closest_."Hows the party, Ax?"_ She asked looking down at the crowd,_"Well, seeing as we're up here and the partys down there, dull."_ He replied with a knowing wink in her direction. Before Charlie,Theo Or Denny knew what happened, Axel and Kari took a running start and jump off the cliff, their eyes glowing black after a flash of fire. _"Karisma Rose Danvers, You Did not just do that!"_ Theo roared after them,"_Yeah, Axel Gavin Garwin, You Should know better."_ Charlie added, both shouts earning laughter that sounded off the rocks around them. The three remaining boy looked at each other, before diving off the cliff, landing at the bottom to the waiting "Jumpers". _"Took you long enough, Theo, Old age slowing you down_." Kari laughed as she jumped on Charlie's back_,"Piggy?"_ She asked with a pout_." Yeah, yeah."_ He replied as the group made their way to the party. Kari jumped off Charlie's back just before entering,stopping in front of the group,_ "Guys, I'm kinda Short a meeting some one here tonight."_ She whispered out. "_YOUR WHAT!"_ Came their reply "_I thought we scared off all potential boy toys."_Denny Said ,"_Yeah , thanks for that..."_ She replied, with a stare that could turn someone to stone, _"witch is why you are to be nice or I'll hexes your ass in too gay fuck buddies."_ She growled out before turning and walking into the crowds, leaving four guys scared stiff,  
_"Dude, your sister is terrifying when pissed."_ Charlie said,_ "I know."_ was all that came out of Theo's mouth, as they weaved their way through the gathering_."HOLDEN!"_ A shout sounded, the group of four spun around to see an Olive skinned beauty, with Green/grey eyes, and shimmering chestnut hair, come sprinting towards the group, throwing her arms around him as they kiss_." Aaaa... Den?"_ The three remaining guys eyed the couple_," Guys this is Arden Samuals, Arden this is Theo Danvers, Charlie Simms, and Axel Garwin ,meet my girlfriend" _Denny introduced with a smirk.  
"_Hi"_ came a unison reply. _"HI, I'mjust starting Spencer's." _She rambled, a little nervous, hoping her boy friend's friends liked her_."Thought so, other wise I would have to be blind not to notice an angel, like you roaming the halls of Spencer's."_ Came Axel's retort, earning a smack to the head,  
"_Dude, She's mine" _Holden whispered harshly,then sweetly to Arden_"Sorry, he's like a dog, we really need to get him fix."_Arden laughed,"_Its alright."_ she said with a sweet smile. _"SO whe.." "GUYS!"_ Came Kari's interrupting voice as she barged towards,"_ You'll never guess...Oh HI, I'm Kari and You are?"_ She asked noticing the girl warped in Holden's arms _" I'M Arden."_ Came her meek reply, stunned by the girl's overly ecstatic personality."_As in Tally's girl, Finally we meet. I've been dieing to meet you, even since he blurted your name out in his sleep." _Kari Gushed , causing Holden to blush.  
_"Tally?"_ She asked, as the girls slipped into their own universe, completely ignoring the guys. _"Oh that's my nick name for den, hes tally well im shorty.""hats so cute."_ the girls talked back and forth until the guys could no longer tell who said what. Just when they thought it would never stop a guy warped his arms around Kari and kissed his neck, causing her to giggle,causing the guys to go red in the face,_ "Excuse me get your hands off my.." _Theo started as,he and Axel took a threatening step towards the two_."My girlfriend." _The guy finished, stepping out in front of Kari. The guys were dumb founded by who it was."_MILO BRODY!"_ They all hissed, turning their looks to their"sister"."_Um, Guys, Milo, the boyfriend, Boyfriend, the guys."_ She said jokingly,_ "Of 3 months."_ she said softly. _"WHAT!"_ came their shouts,out of their horrified faces."_whats wrong_?" A confused Arden asked, _"nothing, call you later."_ Holden said kissing his girl on the lips as the other dragged and kicking and screaming Kari out of the Party,Brody tried to fallow,Denny turned on him,"_Don't even think about fallowing."_ He growled out, causing the other guy to back off, _"whatever, tell her Ill call tonight."_ and walked off, towards his friends.

* * *

_-Midnight, black hummer, (had to do it, that vehicle is hot)-_  
A pissed off girl with eyes as black as night, sat smushed between her brother and her "Tally","_I louthe you all."_the first thing she had said to any of them for an hour. "_What were you thinking?"_Came Axel's retort,  
_"he's a sleezy peice of shit,that will break you."He_ contuied fueling her anger, making her eyes darken 10 shades, if possible,"_U don't know him, like I do, He's amazing, Jealous much." "Oh yeah, We all want tobe deceise carrying, male strippers"_ Axel and Kari's gazes locked in unspoken battle, neither flinching til," _We're just trying to protect you sis., we don't want you to get hurt."_Theo said pulling his sister's gaze to him, "_Yeah, we love you is all, and hate to see something bad happen to you_." She turn to say something to Den, but he contiued,"_Powers or no Powers."_Kari's anger slow slipped as she huffed, _"I know, but I don't need baby sitters, I need friends. I trust him that should be enough for you_." She explained. "_Your right, we're sorry, we'll try to behave and let you live your life, boyfriend and all. Promise."_Charlie said from the driver's seat(surprise!) Kari looked over at the other boys , her eyes turning back to brown ,as they nodded their heads, all except one. "_Axel?" "What."_he muttered."_Do you promise?"she asked with a hopeful look "no, he's shit and he's going to break you, but I promise not to kick his ass, til after he cheats._"Came his dickish reply._"whatever ass monkey"_ was the last thing she said that night as she threw herself back into her seat, her eyes, bleeding back to black.

* * *

_-next day, noon, dorm rooms-_  
"_So Ax,what was up with you last night?"_Denny asked as he got ready for his late lunch date with Arden."_Don't know what your talking about."_Axel replied as he flipped threw a car magazine. Denny Sighed as he turn to leave,"_you better say sorry, or she may never speak to you again. You know she can hold a grudge like no other."_ And with that said Denny left axel to think,"_What ever, she'll relieze I'm right and forget I ever said anything."_he reassured him self before chucking his mag on the floor and went out the door.  
someone lurked outside their window and heard everything, "Perfect, One allie down, 3 to go." its sinister voice spoke before*poof* it was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Was holden right, will kari, never talk to ax again and what did"it" mean, by Ally down, contiue to read and watch as the story unfolds.  
hope you enjoied  
yours truely  
TAffyrose


	5. weight

**Chapter 5: weights**

* * *

_-one yr later-_

Three guys were playing a around of pool at Nicky's_,_

_"So Denny, wheres the roommate?"_

Theo asked as he lined up his shot.

_"who knows, probably with "the girl of the night" already_."came the reply,

_"He's an std waiting to happen now a days" _Denny finished as he took his shot,

_"I blame..."_Charlie began as the missing"son" made his way to the pool table, drink in hand.

_"Whats up fellas, who did what?" _Ax greeted as smacked Denny on the back of the head.

_"dude!"_Denny hissed, "_what the hell?"_

glaring at Axel, who just shrugged his shoulders_,_

_"well anyone gonna answer the question?"_Ax asked,

instead of answer Denny,

"_nothing important, where were stopped by to give you a lift but you weren't there"_.

Charlie answered, as he sunk a ball into a hole,

"_oh and I win."_

He straightened up and placed his stick on the table,

_"damn, I'll get the drinks."_

Huffed Theo as he headed towards the bar as the others head towards a table filed by two girls.

_"Hey babe."_ Denny said as he picked his girlfriend up and stole her seat,pulling her into his lap and kissing her on the neck. Arden asked as she went back to food, as if her boyfriend had not placed her on his lap, _"that would be me"_Charlie said pulling a chair up to the table,

_"Hey Arden,Scarlett. You girls are looking good tonight_."Axel said as he plopped down to Scarlett, "_Save it Garwin,I forgot my shovel at the dorms."_

Scarlett's cheeky reply came, as she punched his arm.

"_Funny Grimn"_

Axel said back as he stole some of her fries.

_"I thought it was, Hey girls."_ Theo added as he placed a tray of drinks on the table_. _

_"Hey"_ the girls replied in unison as Theo pushed Axel over and sat scanning the table, "_Wheres my sister?"_ He asked directing his question,towards Scarlett.

"_She's here, but not here."_ she replied with a nervous giggle,

"_then wheres here?"_ Ask Charlie, noticing the girl's nervous giggle.

"_here, there, ya know."_ She continued to elude the questions,

_"Scar?"_ Axel hissed as the guys all looked at her,

_"OK OK, she's on the dance floor with Brody."_ She finally answered with a huff.

_"Uag,should of known."_Theo groaned, as all eyed turned towards the dancing couples,

_"leave her alone."_Arden ordered, knowing that her friend would freak on them all if she caught them Gawking. Axel glared increased as he caught Brody looking at other girls.

_"whatever, I'm out of here."_ He snapped as Theo got out of his seat,

_"Need ..."_Charlie started, " _I need nothing, See ya all later."_

He snapped yet again and stormed out of the bar.

"_ I take it, she still won't talk to him, willingly."_Asked a blue haired,green eyed,19 yr old waitress.

"_Hey Sunset and yep."_ Charlie answered for the group, who just shook their heads sadly,

_"poor kid. so anything I can get my favorite private school brats."_

_ "Gotta love us and I'll have a Coke" _Scar said with a smile,

_"refill of the usual and you coming to the movies?" _Added Arden "_Can't, working at the other job and for you boys."_Sun asked looking over the boys,

_"Nah."_Theo answered glaring over at his sister's boyfriend as the two made their way towards the pool tables, completely missing what the others ordered.

_-with Kari-_

_"Milo!"_ Kari Squealed, as Milo spun his Girlfriend around the dance floor, before pulling her closer_._

_"Looks like we have an audience."_He whispered in her ear,as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_" __Figures, Ignore them."_ She replied back, unaware of Brody's wandering eyes.

_ "sure Babe_." He replied after a pause as the couple continued to dance.

Kari's eyes scan the crowd, stopping to watch an angry blonde storm out,

"_Jack-ass_"She hissed,as he slammed the door

."What Hun?" Brody asked looking down at her._ "_

_Nothing"_She replied kissing him soundly.

_"Mm-mm...as much as I love kissing you, my friends are waiting._"He whispered as his head rested against hers,

_"Yeah, yeah. lets go."_Kari sighed as he pulled her over to his friends.

_ "Dudes, whats happening?"_Brody yelled high fiving his friends,

_ "hey babe, ready to leave the zero and get with a real man."_asked a voice,as an arm wound itself around Kari's waist_."_

_Hi Snider, one: get your hands off of me and two: hell_ _no."_ Kari said in disgust, pulling Brody towards her,_"_

_Oh hey A.J., when'd you get here?" _Brody asked high fiving Snider.

_"Not long, just had to say hi to your gorgeous girlfriend_." Snider said with a creepy smile_."_

_ ain't she thou."_ The guys continued to talk as if she wasn't there.

_"Whatever."_ She huffed and made her way over to her brother and friends_. _

_"Hey everyone, hows it going?"_ Kari asked sliding in next to Arden(who was now sitting on the bench) and Denny_._

_" Fine, wheres lover boy?"_ Theo asked,as he sipped his shake.

"_ha ha, thee. Hes with his friends, if you must know."_ Kari said, stealing Charlie's fries,

_"HEY! those were mine._" He whined,

_"right, key word being were_."

Kari smiled sweetly as the others, minus Charlie laughed.

_"So who's up for some Foosball?"_ Kari asked jumping up from the table,

_"Oh your so on, Shorty."_Denny said, kissing his g/f on the cheek, he fallowed Kari over to the game table. The the remaining group sat eating, when

"_How much you want to bet, she saw Ax leave."_ Sun asked sitting next to Arden_._

_"A big Definite and are you on brake?_" Scar asked

"_Nope done, for the night. how do you guys handle it, with those two being so so..."_ Sun sat there and ponder her word choice,"_STUPID."_

she finished

_"who knows,i got to go, parents want me up Early tomorrow, to go visiting grandparents."_ Charlie stated standing up and waving over at Kari and Denny,

_"Ladies,pleasure as always, Theo, see ya later."_ Charlie said giving Theo "the man hug" before being tackled from behind.

_"Are you leaving me?"_ Kari pouted

_"yeah, got to go, things to do with the rents."_ He responded as he gave Denny a "man hug."

_"if you must, you must."_ She said as she hugged him and went to give him a kiss on the cheek, when_,_

_"Karisma, what the hell?"_ Brody freaked from behind,Kari ignored him, kissed each guy on the cheek, hugged the girls before walking out with a fuming Boyfriend, fallowing closely.

_"Um-mm, anyway, think you could give me a ride home?"_ Sun Asked as she headed towards the back room to grab her stuff.

_"Yeah, sure. Night everyone."_ Charlie fallowed behind Sunset.

_"anyone up for movies?"_ Arden asked, as the remaining group stood around.

"_Sure, why not. Scarlett,you can ride with me, If you want to."_ Theo asked/answered as the groups heads towards the door_._

_"sure, nothing better to do tonight _." once outside, the the group loaded into their vehicles and head out.

* * *

-_next day, early morning-_

A girl crept threw the dorm hallway,tears streaming down her face, bruises forming up and down her body and face.

"_He didn't mean it."_ she sobbed to her,

"_he loves me."_

her sniffling get quieter as she nears her dorm room, fitting her key in the door and slowly pushing it open, peering in looking for her roommate. Sighing with relief, she enters and shuts the door on her empty room, her tears flowing harder. She pulls out P.j.s and a towel, before peeking her head out the door peering up and down the hallway, seeing no one , she heads for the showers, tears trailing down her face to the carpet below her feet.

"_He didn't mean it, he loves me."_

she repeats over and over to herself as she strips down and steps in to the spray of water, pain filling her body all over again. Blood, tears and water blending together, just to disappear into the drain, leaving behind her raw pink, bruised skin.

* * *

-_later that day-_

_"hey girl, I missed you at practice. __Should warn you Couch isn't happy with you." _

Warned/greeted a girl in green.

"_Thanks Sherri, I'll call her and explain the absent, she'll understand."_

The blonde in long sleeves, dark sunglasses and pants answered, pulling her sleeves down further.

"_OK you better, the team can't afford to lose one of its best swimmer. So I'll see you at next weeks practice, 'cus we both know no matter how good the excuse, your still suspended from the the three run."_

Sherri finished in a rush and continued to jog down the path.

"_I know I know."_she muttered to herself before heading towards the coffee shop at the end of the block. A dark colored truck pulled up behind her, but she choose to ignore it, as she heard the doors open and shut. She continued to walk, as arms wrapped around her, causing her to tense, from pain and freight.

"_Baby, I'm so sorry, I was drunk and I thought I was going to lose you to those yuppies. I love you."_

The guy turned his blonde g/f around to face him,

"_It won't happen again, Promise Kar."_

Brody said as he hugged her to him and kissed her.

"_I don't Milo, I de..."_He silenced her with a kiss, "_One more chance, baby, that's all I'm asking for ?"_

he begged

"_I don't want to lose you."_ He pleaded his grip tightening,

"_OK,Milo, one last chance, but I'm warning you now, so much as a flick and I'm gone."_Kari gave in, "_thank you thank you thank you."_

Brody said happily pulling her towards his truck.

* * *

_-2 month later-_

_"Kari, you can't seriously be cancelling on us again." _

Arden's frustrated voice sounded thru the phone.

"_I know, I'm sorry, Milo really needs my help, or I would so meet with you and the girls. Please don't hate me."_

Kari's troubling reply

"_That's just it, its always Milo this or Milo that lately. What about your friends and family. I bet you have seen/talked/hung out with the guys in forever."_

Arden accused.

"_I know, but once he gets thru this class, everything will go back to normal. OK?"_

Kari questioned back, trying to ignore the hurt in her friend's voice.

"_Fine what ever."_

_-click__-_

Kari sighed and turning back to the mirror, gingerly applying cover up to her face.

"_You deserve better."_

She told her self silently, but a loud she said

_"I deserve this, Ax tried to warn me, I'm a trashy,I'm worthless."_

She repeated it over and over, to herself, tears revealing the bruises, she so destreptly tried to hide, a knock sounded at the door, fear shot to her eyes,

"_Who is it?"_she called as she tried to reapply the cover up.

"_Darling, open up."_Brody called from outside the door,

"_coming."_

She called back, smoothing the make up over and headed for the door, fear still shining in her eye.

"_Ready babe."_ He asked as he entered the room,

"_love you too."_He added, mistaking her fearful gaze as a loving one.

"_Yeah." _she replied pulling on a coat and grabbing her purse.

"_then lets get going."_He ushers her out the door, unaware of the weight she is carrying around on her shoulders, the bone crushing, soul stealing weight, that she can't find the strength to fight off.  
In the shadows, a figure watches with a satisfing smile,

"_Perfect, he's braking her spirit and her bond with her family/friends. Soon little one, we will meet again." it spoke softly to itself as it dissolved into dark nothingness._

* * *

Looks like Axel was right, to bad he doesn't know that. is the figure to blame for Brody's behavior or is Brody just an ass? Will the others discover what is happening to Kair before its to late? And what are their parents up to? contue to read if you want the answers.  
Hope your enjoying the story, feel free to tell me what you think, good or bad, it all helps.  
lots of love  
Taffyrose


	6. worries

**Chapter 6: Worries**

* * *

-Danvers' residents' , early morning-

Caleb sat hunched over his desk, in the wee hour of the morning, working on a case.

"This should win it."

he exclaimed to himself, or so he thought.

"What should win it?" questioned his wife as she entered the room with a cup in hand. Caleb smiles to himself, before looking up at Sarah, who now stood beside him.

"You know I can't tell you, nice try thou, Ink." chuckling softly, Sarah replies,

" I know but I had to try, Chief." she finished with a teasing grin as she place a cup of tea, next to him.

"Don't stay up to much longer, the bed is getting cold." She added as she kisses his check,

"Thanks and I shouldn't be to much long." Caleb says as he lifts the cup to his mouth and takes a sip.

"Ok, night cal. Love you." Sarah turns to leave the room,

"Love you too, Sar."

Caleb turns goes back to work, unaware of their shared worries.

-Same place, later that day-

"Mom!'

Theo yells as he and the boys enter the house, "You here?".

The group wonders in to the kitchen, where they begin to raid the fringe and pantry.

"Yes, and no shouting in the house." Sarah answers as she enters the kitchen.

Theo looks over at her sheepishly,

"Sorry, won't happen again."

He says as he kisses her on the cheek, fallowed by the other boys,

"Hey Mama D. how is your latest book coming?" questioned Ax as he plotted down on her counter, with a smirk.

"Good, Ax. Thank you for asking."

She responds as she knocks him off the counter,

*THUD*

the other turn to see, what happen and brake out in laughter.

"MAMA D, how could you?"

Axel cries from the floor, looking up at Sarah, who is trying her best not to laugh as she says,

"Maybe next time you won't sit on my freshly washed counters."

and turns leaving the room. Seconds pass, before laughter is heard from down the hall way, causing the boys, including Ax, to explode in laughter, themselves.

* * *

-Spencer dorm rooms-

"Hey gorgeous, thought you were with the ball and chain."

A sleazy voice, of a wanna be hooker.

"Na, she's doing our class project, even if she wasn't, like she could keep me away from you."

Brody said as he wrapped his arms around, a frizzy, bad die job, streaky haired girl, kissing and biting at her neck.  
The unknown girl, giggles

"Why do you put up with her, she's so…."

She said between giggles, but was stopped by her shirt being ripped off.

"Enough talk."

Left Brody's mouth in a growl, before they continued doing the "naughty".

-Spencer library-

Kari sat bent over piles of books and papers , struggling to finish a 12 page paper by herself.

"It will be easy, you do 6 pages, I do 6 pages."

She mumbled to herself, anger rising, her eyes unknowing flashing fire,

"Got practice, your smart, you don't need a moron, like me, slowing you down."

the mumblings continued, her eyes no longer, the trouble-filled brown, but a rage-filled black. The papers around her begin to smoke, unnoticed by her, as her mutterings drift away from the paper and to the bruises, that were now glowing white, before dissolving completely, leaving nothing but the memory of the beating Brody, had "lovingly" gave her, mere hours ago. The papers in front of her, burst into flames, around her, causing the sprinkles to go off, shocking her back into reality,

"Sh*t"

She hissed to herself before running out of the building, with the other students and teachers.

"I'm so dead." She cringed as she tried to wring out of shirt.

* * *

- The colony house, basement-

The room is a glow with candle light, as four adults, stand in silence.

"Caleb, what happened?" Reid's voice broke through the silence, surrounding the "Original Sons".

*sigh* "I'm not sure, she claims, the library sprinkler just went off, she had nothing to do with a fire. But I don't think she's telling me everything."

Caleb said, hating the words leaving his mouth. This was his little girl, his miracle.

"You mean she lied?" Came Pogue's astonished voices,

"why would she?" he added as he looked at his friend's, worried filled face.

"I don't know, but lately something has felt off, not just with her, but with the rest of the "children of Ipswich"."

Caleb's words seemed to echo around the "sons",

"what do you mean?" Tyler responded.

Caleb slid into his stone seat, before answering.

"I'm not sure, but the energy around them feels different, wrong, I guess you could say. There must be something we haven't been told or haven't noticed about them."

His words finished in a whisper, Tyler knew he should mention it, but he wasn't sure how Caleb would take it.

"Charlie mentioned something to me, that I wasn't sure how to bring up, but it might be important."

He began, catching the others attention.

"Kari has been avoiding the group, both the boys and the girls. He is worried, she hiding something, something that could hurt us all."

"yeah, I overheard Den and Arden, talking about that. Shes either doing homework or hanging out with Brody's son, from what I heard its like shes to good for them....their words not mine."

Pogue added, noticing Caleb's glare. Reid sat silently listening to the others, thinking about his own son, more preciously his son a year ago, he seemed happier then, now he was different, and Reid knew it had something to do with this, weather that was good or bad he wasn't sure yet, but he'd find out before mentioning it to the others.

"So what do I do?" Caleb asked, snapping Reid out of his daze.

"I don't know, but from the sound of it, better do it fast, before she exposes us, on accident or other wises."

Reid said sadly. The others nodd in agreement,

"I know, I'll talk to Sarah and go from there, I guess." Caleb said more to himself then anything before the "O. Sons" exit the basement.

* * *

-Grimn's home-

"She bailed on us again!" Fumed Scar throwing a pillow across the room,

"Are you kidding?!?" Arden asked/freaked.

"She's with BRODY....AWWW....I hate him, he's brainwashing her against us or something."

Scar said plopping down next to Arden on her couch,

"whatever, if she rather be with brody then us, her loss, Im done with her."

"agreed." Arden said as they start a movie and munch on the junk food spread out on the table.

Unknown to the girls, they were not alone,

"perfect, my plan is coming true, No girls means no more back up to protect her from alian-nating herself from the remaining boys. Soon my dear, we will be together." A voice sounded through the shadows', before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Are the "" going to find out Kari's painfully secret? Or will she lose all her friends? Who is the voice and what is the plan? Keep reading to find this and much more out. As always, reveiws, good, bad or filled with questions, are great so keep them coming.  
And sorry for the long wait, my computer is being evil, typed this chapter up on friends lap top. Hopfully, I can get it fixed soon, so the story can progress fast.  
Love your,  
Taffyrose


	7. falling

**Chapter 7: Falling**

* * *

-a week after the meeting, Garwin resident-

Reid was sitting in the dining room, trying to reach his son, yet again.

"Ax, this is the 5th time I called u today. Call me back we need to talk."

Reid closed his phone and sighed. He tried "investigating" his son's odd behavior, but decided to go straight to the source, or at least trying to. Over the pass week, Reid, began to notice his son was a lot like him at that age….and not in a good way. At that age, all Reid did was party, sleep around and use. It was the last thing that would of killed him, if not for the guys and Kenndle. A smile formed on his face thinking of his amazing wife. She was his salvation. He owed everything he had to her, his job as a counselor, their club, and his son. Reid sat lost in his train of thought, staring at the phone locked in his grasp.

* * *

-Meanwhile somewhere in Ipswich-

A blond haired, hazel eyed, young man awoke in a strange place, his head pounding, muscles aching as he sat up and look at the girl, passed out next to him, not rememberinganything about her or his time spent withthat he cared, hell,he didn't even bother with names, they were all "baby" to him, as long as they were hot and willing, he really didn't care.

He slide out of bed and in to his jeans. He turned to look at her, seeing she was asleep, his eyes went black and the rest of his stuff, flouted towards him as he pulledon a shirt, before stuffing the rest in a bag. With everything in hand, he left, no note , no number. As he head towards his turbocharged, 1997 Acura IntegraLS, Ax checked his messages and was surprised to find so many from his dad, claiming they needed to "talk".

"Kind late for the birds and the bees.." He muttered to himself, as he slid into his car, deciding to deal with his dad later he head for the dorms.

* * *

-Outside Spenser dorm building-

Axel pulled up to the building, seeing his friends, standing near by. He put on the trade mark smirk and open the his door, headed for the group. As he got closer, he noticed who was in the middle of them. And She didn't look happy.

"I said, I was sorry. What was I suppose to do? let him fail?"

Kari's voice echoed in Axel's head as his smirk fell and was replace with a scowl, as he stopped next to Den.

"Yes, he has other friends, that are rather smart, surprising I know. He could of had them help. But you decide to ditch us, yet again."

A green/grey eyed girl yelled back. Ax was throw for a loop, seeing sweet little Arden yelling. He turned to Den and asked what was going on.

"The girls had plans last week, Kari ditched. Then this morning, she made Scarlett cry, 'cus she asked if she was alright or something, then disappeared for the last 4 or 5 hours."

Den whispered/explained as the guys watched the screaming fight go on.

"So what! You can live with out me, you just don'twant me to be happy."

Kari snapped back to something Arden had said.

"HAPPY! you call That happy. I never want to be that kind of out with the boys.." Arden paused to gesture at the 4 guys around them, " Or,me and Scarlett, Who you should apologizeto by the way, Or being with your family should make you old happy, the warm smile, bright eyed happy. Not this, shun your family and friends, faked smile, happy."

Arden's voice grew withevery word, filling with angry and every emotion and thought, she had been holding on, about Brodyand Kari, came out.

" I"M SICK OF WATCHING YOU TEACH THE GUYS LIKE SH*T FOR CARING ABOUT YOU, OR IGNORING AND CANCELING PLANS WITH THE GIRLS,AND AND AND...."She paused, her fists clenched,

"AND ALL THE SECRETS. DON'T THINK WE HAVEN'T NOTICED THAT YOUR HIDING SOMETHING. I LOVE YOU BUT BUT..."

Her voice shook as she struggled to finish her rant in a sad whisper,

"Me and Scarlett are done with you, until you decide whats really important or make time for people that you once cared about."

With that said a tearful Arden turned away from her former friend and ran into the building. The remaining people stood in stun silence until a phone went off.

"What!..." Kari's harsh reply went over the phone, her face paled slightly,

"Sorry Baby, rough day, yeah....of course...right away..."

The guys stood in disgust at thier fellow "Ipswich child", how could she act as if nothing had happen.

"Love you too." Kari hung up her phone, turning to get into her car.

"Where are you going?" Theo ask, hoping he was wrong.

Not turning to look them in the eye, she responded,

"Bro....I mean Milo needs me." Charlie, her sweet Char Char, snapped.

"WHAT! Your kidding, two of your best friends, just dumped you and you act as if it was nothing. Are they right do we truly mean nothing to you anymore...."

Charlie had stop but Den picked it up,

" Your act as if he's your life, love breaking it to you, but He's not, you are your own person. You were an amazing person...once....."

Kari fought her tears and the urge to tell them everything and let them tear her down, knowing she some hoe deserved it.

"I will always love you, Sis. But every ones right. It all adds up to...."

Theo cleared his throat, before finishing,

" We HATE, who you've become and we are finished withit too."

Kari felt tears fall, wanting to turn towards them but she stayed with her hand gripped on the door, waiting for Axel's remark.

Hear nothing, she slow turned around to see, four figures walking away from her. She lost it, she jumped into her car and torn out of the parking lot tears streaming down her face, her breathing short and shallow. Her heart braking. Axel turned at the sound of the car leaving and whispered,

"I'm Sorry Karizma."

Fighting the urge to go out and drink, he joined his friends as they went looking for the girls.

* * *

-The dells, sunset-

A lone car sat, its owner standing a few feet away, curled up on the sands, tears streaming, her voice breaking.

"Why?" left her mouth over and over, she was so lost, that even the people, who once knew her so well, couldn't even see her troubles, her pains.

"because they don't really love you..." A far off voice seemed to say to her, " they don't understand, that your doing this for them..." the voice continued" That in the end, they'll be sorry, they ever crossed you."

It seemed to hiss Kari was scared for a brief moment, before she shook it off,

" I'M just over tired, long day." She said, pulling her legs closer to her,unaware of the truck pulling up next to her car.

" KARI, WHAT THE HELL, WHERE...."Brody had started towards her, fist curled, feet aching to kick her, his eyes dark and brooding, until he saw her curled up, so weak, so broke.

Not knowing or really caring why, he knelt down next to her briefly, as he lifted her into his arms,his eyes soft and caring and look she had long forgot, he could have.

"shh...Shh.." He kept hushing her, rocking her back anf forth, as he tried not to say it would be ok, 'cus deep down, he knew the worst was to come and it would be his fault, weather he liked it or not, but for now he felt like himself, the one he was before. So their they sat, quietly, as the night closed in around them,. It seemed like hours upon hours, before Kari's tearful sobs, slowed, and her breathing evened out. Sighing Brody lifted her a up and headed for his truck,softly laying her across his back seat,he kissed her gently, before closing the door. Pulling out his phone, he called for a toe truck to come and toe her car, back to Spenser's. Satisfied, he climbed into his truck and head back to the dorms, hoping, he would still be the "old" him, when the sun came up.

* * *

-Brody's dorm room-

He watched as she kicked and squirmed in her sleep, from across the room, seeing as he was staying on the extra bed, ment for his non-existent roommate. Slipping in to sleep, Brody didn't see the figure lurking about his room.

"My plan going swimmingly, You made it so easy, as did he, but his part is almost through, then I'll have you all to myself. Soon Little Danvers, soon." The figure ran their fingers through her hair before the disappeared into darkening night.

* * *

All her friends are gone, Reid and Axel's Talk looming over head, Brody's being sweet, does he sense his"part" ending? And what does the voice want from our little Kari. Read and find out as the story contues to unfold before our eyes.  
Hope you enjoyed it,if not sorry. A little different then what i originally planned but i think it turned out good.  
Loving her readers,  
Taffyrose


	8. Anger

**Chapter 8: Anger**

* * *

-Week later, Office building-

Reid had been trying to reach his son for a week now and he was getting pissed as he left yet another message.

"_Axel Gavin Garwin, This is the last message I'm leaving you, if you don't return it, you can say good bye to the car and your money."_

With that said, Reid snapped his phone shut, before calling in his next patient.

* * *

-Spenser's classroom-

Ax sat bored ,staring off in to space, ignoring the teacher's speech as his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out, seeing it his dad, yet again, he ignores it and looks around the class room.

Charlie sat in front of him, taking notes, not aware of the looks, the girls were throwing his way. Ax chuckled to himself, before looking at the person next to him, Theo was drifting in and out of sleep, his notes long forgotten.

Caleb would shit himself, if he saw how his son acted in class, Ax thought as he kicks Theo in the leg, jolting the boy awake. Theo snapped his attention back to his notes, leaving Ax to look over at Denny, who was currently playing footsie with Arden.

Axel wanted to gag, they're acting like their thirteen or something. "The last child of Ipswich" was not in class today, as it had been for the last week or so.

Brody, being the "good boyfriend" he was, had been getting her class assignments for her, claiming she was sick. Ax's gaze turned to a glare, seeing the as aforementioned boyfriend.

Brody sat their, taking notes, as if he wasn't the cause for the groups rift. Theo looked over at Ax, seeing his eyes flash, then bled black.

_"Ax!"_

He snapped, just as Brody's shoe laces were tied to the table legs.

_"Knock it off."_

Theo hissed slapping Ax on the back of the head.

_"What the He…."_

Ax began as Brody's laces came undone.

_"Mr. Danvers, Keep your hands to yourself or get out of my classroom."_

She Scolded before turning back to the class to assign their homework, just as the bell rings. The Students rush out of the room, save for four boys, each with a look of anger across their face.

_"After school, my room."_

Charlie Demands of the three other boys

"_we need to talk."_ The others nod their heads and leave the room for their next class.

* * *

-Spenser Dorm room-

Kari was curled up in a ball, her hair messy and unwashed. She was lost, she knew the others were right, but she couldn't bring herself to act on it. Brody was all she had left, and he was back to being her sweet,loving boy toy, he hadn't layed a negative hand on her in a while,she knew it was only a matter of time, that now would be the time to leave him and tell the others, but she was safe with him,loved with him.

That's all she needed right now, the voice in her head was right. She thought, her sorrow growing into anger, how dare they turn their backs on her, when she need them most, they deserted her.

Her eyes flamed, everything in her room, began whipping around her.

"_HOW DARE THEY!"_

She roared as things crashed down around her,

_"HOW DARE HIM!"_

she closed her eyes as her body glowed red, as she opened them, her hair was clean and her clothes were changed.

"_THEY CAN'T BEAT ME, THEY DON'T KNOW ME, I'LL SHOW THEM ALL_"

as suddenly as it had started, everything crashed to the ground, glass layed shattered all round, clothes set a blaze. She gazed around the room, her vision goes black as she puts everything back in order and leaves the room, her eyes once again brown, but filled with a renewed passion.

* * *

-Charlie's dorm room-

The three boys sat in silence, as Charlie stood before them.

_"The using needs to be cut back, if not stopped, completely. We are turning 18 this year, Hell 3 out of the 5 of us, are 18, unless we want to end up like our grandparents or that Chase guy. We Need to stop."_

Charlie said in one breath his eyes glued to Ax. Ax signed, knowing he was right, but it was easy, it fixed everything. Ax stood up and faced the others,

"_I get it, intervention over. I was pissed, I'll handle it better."_

He huffed running a hand threw his hair.

_"Promise?"_

One of the guys asked.

"_Yeah yeah_." He began as his phone rang, He flipped it open,

_"What!?!"_ He snapped into the receiver.

_"GET YOUR *SS TO THE HOUSE, WE NEED TO TALK."_Came Reid's angery/frustrated voice.

The other boys winced, hearing Reid's voice threw the phone.

_"Sure dad."_ Ax said as he ended the call and looked over at the guys.

"_ I got to go."_ He said, rushing out the door, leaving three guys shaking their heads,

"_Hes in for it now_." Den said aloud.

* * *

-Garwin Residents-

Reid sat fuming, as he waited for Axel to show up. Kenddle came in the room,

_"Reid calm down, you don't want to say something you might regret later."_

She said trying to sooth her husband's temper, knowing that once the "talk" began, Axel would be just as heated.

"_ I know, but I've been trying to talk to him for weeks now, but he just ignores me. Who the h*ll does he think he is."_ Reid demanded.

"_Your son."_

Came Ken's reply as she kissed him on the head and turned to leave the room, but was pulled back into Reid's arms.

_" I don't want him to be like me, it was tough act to brake, he deserves better then that."_

Reid's muffled voice came from Ken's back. Kenddle smiled sadly,

"_Hun. your not a bad guy. Sure you had rough past, but it helped you became the amazing man, husband and father."_

She replied as she turned around and straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

_"I love you Reid. But try to remain calm,he does have your temper."_

She added as she kissed him sweetly and sat curled up in his lap, as Reid played with her hair.

"_ I'll Try, Love you too_" He whispered as the front door opened.

_"DAD!"_came Axel's voice, as he walked threw the house.

Kenndle stood up from her husband's lap and called to her son,

_"In the dinning room, Ax_." She turned back to Reid_,"stay calm."_

She advised again,before turning to greet her "baby".

_"Hey mom."_ Axel said as he hugged her,

_"Hey sweetie."_She kissed his forehead and left the room, leaving Father and son, to themselves.

_"Dad. Sorry about earlier_." Ax started as he sat across from him. Reid nodded his head in acknowledgment, as he looked at his son.

_"Dad, What.."_

_"Ax, stop. I Asked you here to talk. Not for you to apologise for things you think you did wrong."_

Reid started. "_I need U to be honest with me, will you do that?"_

He continued,looking towards Axel.

"_Aaa...Sure_." Axel replied with a hint of hesitation.

"_Are you OK...I mean your not doing drugs or sleeping around, are you?"_

Reid cut straight to the point, well all most anyway.

"_No to drugs. Um....Yes to the last part." _Axel whispered out.

Reid shook his head and took a deep breath.

_"Axel, Why?" _Reid was baffled, how could his son belike him. He had his dad, His mom didn't drink and bring home random guys, his grades are good, what did he, Reid, do wrong?

"_Dad, what do you mean why. Its just sex." _

Reid saw red,

"_JUST SEX. ARE YOU KIDDING. DO YOU AT LEAST USE PROTECTION?"_

Reid demanded as he began to pace.

_" Of course, I'm not stupid_." Axel snapped back.

"_APPARENTLY YOU ARE. DO WANT AN STD OR KID AT 18?"_

Reid snapped back Axel bolted up_,_

_"NO, ITS NOT LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO THIS AT MY AGE. WHY DOES IT MATTER?" _

_"IT MATTERS, BECAUSE ITS NOT JUST YOUR LIFE, THAT IT AFFECTS. WHAT ABOUT YOUR MOTHER AND ME OR YOUR FRIENDS..."_

Reid paused taking a breath,

"_what about Karizma?"_

Reid finished softly, taking time to notice his son's started look.

_"Yeah, I noticed how you look at her, when you think no one is paying attention. Are you willing to risk your feelings for a few hours of fucking" _

Reid stared Axel down waiting for an answer. Ax went from angry to ashamed and sad.

_"It doesn't matter how i feel, I fuck up any chance I had with her a year ago."_

Axel said looking down ,afraid to see his dad's reaction. _"what are you talking about."_ Reid ask feeling bad for his son.

_"well..."_Axel began to tell his dad about the night, he lost his "girl".

* * *

-Somewhere in Ipswich-

Kari was dress in black leather from head to toe, her sweet innocent face, filled with anger and hatred, as she marched into a local sporting good store.

Heads turned as she marched up to a group of guys and tapped one on the turned towards her, his jaw dropping,

"_K,k,k,Kari is that you?_"

He stuttered out, his pants tightening in a certain area. Kari smiled as she kissed him sweetly, luring him to his feet.

"_Oh its me, hunny and I got something special for you..."_

She batted her eyelashes,purged her lips, causing Brody to lean into her. In mere seconds, he was on his knees, holding his "boner", his face showed his pain, her smile turned into a scowl as she hit him across the face. A crowd gathered round as she knelt down next to him_,_

_"You will never cheat on or touch me again...."_

She pause standing back up, just to knee him in the face, breaking is nose_,_

_"If you do ,You'll wish you had killed me."_

She finished spitting on Brody's crumpled up body as she stepped over him. The crowd parted as she made her way to the down, stopping just before exciting,

_"Oh and By the way, That was me dumping you, in case you weren't smart enough to figure that out for yourself."_

She smiled and waved at the speechless crowd as she left the store. She wasn't the only one with a smile on ther face.

"_ Thats my girl, Your almost ready. I can't wait for your birthday, its going tobe a blast."_

It spoke to itself as it disappeared into the parting crowd, as sirens sounded out side.

* * *

What has Kari done? Will Reid be able to help his son? What will happen on the twin 18th birthday....All this and more to come. Keep reading to find out.  
P.s Ill be computer less again(Grr...) for a while so can't promise when next chapter will be out. SO please please dont quite reading because i dont update soon. I promie to update as soon as i can  
Love to all my readers.  
Taffyrose.


	9. beaten

Just a reminder, I don't owner the Covenant, Just the story line and unrecinzed characters. Their are swears and violence in this chapter, you've been warned.

Now hope-fully enjoy.  
Taffyrose

* * *

- Two days later,8:30am, Halls of Spenser-

Rumors were spreading like wild fire about the "scene" Kari had caused with Brody, earlier that week.

"_Did you hear…… Milo Brody and Kari Danvers broke up…" _

One girl said as she met up with her friends,

_"Yeah… apparently, he was cheating on her…" _

"_Well I heard he was hitting her."_

The group of girls continued to gossip, unaware, of someone listening,

"_I know, it had been going on for like months. I can't believe it_."

" _He seemed so sweet, Poor Danvers_."

One of the girls said, the unknown listener's eyes, filled with rage as he learned about his friend's late relationship.

_"I wouldn't feel bad for her, did you hear what she did to him at that sporting good place?" _

_" No what?" _

came the replies of the girls around her. With all eyes on her the girl, spoke in whispers of what had happened. Charlie listened bile rose in his throat as he eased-dropped.

"_The cops showed up minutes after she left, but Brody refused to press charges or even talk about it." _

The girl finished and the group walked off, hearing the warning bell for class go off. Charlie stood still, a look of rage and illness marred his face. The bell for class rang, jarring him out of his shock, but instead of walking to class, he head towards the parking lot, phone in hand, he began one of the many calls he would be making today , as he hopped into his hummer and sped out of the lot.

* * *

-11:00am, Kari's dorm-

Scarlett had moved out a week ago, not that Kari had cared, made it easier to hide her shamefully secret. She smiled to herself,

_"not anymore."_

She thought as she got out of bed, her eyes flashing as her shower stuff and robe came floating towards her.

_"late for class, Oh well, might as well, take a long soothing shower."_

She thought as she exited her room.

An hour and a half later, Kari entered her room, her eyes flashing yet again, causing her uniform to seemingly melt on to her body. She walked over to her mirror, her eyes still black, and applied make-up with out lifting a finger.

"_Perfect, just in time for lunch"_

She said aloud as she grabbed her things and head for the door but stopped,

"_On second thought, its to nice a day to waste in doors."_

Her eyes flash as her uniform turned into Dark washed jeans and a belly shirt.

"_Much better, Spending spree, her i come."_

Eyes blacken as she poofs herself out of her room.

* * *

-Meanwhile, Axel/Den's dorm room-

The room was silent, despite it being filled with teenagers. The look an their faces all held some form of anger and sadness.

"_Why didn't she tell us?"_

A small shaking voice asked, breaking the silent trance everyone had slipped into.

"_I…I don't know, Arden, I just…I mean my sister…Why couldn't she…" _

Theo stammered, he felt horrible. How could he not sense what his sister was going Thur.

"_I didn't want to believe it either, but I thought you all should know." _

Charlie said as he looked up at the people in the room. Holden sat on his bed, Arden, held tight to his side, his face going from anger to sorrow and back again. Then their was poor, sweet, Arden. She clung to Holden, tear streaming down her face.

"_And we all dumped her like yesterdays trash…"_

Stuttered Scarlett, her grazed fixed to the window, tears sliding down her cheek. Charlie sighed and said,

"_There's something else i should tell you, assuming you all don't already know."_

All eyes found there way to Charlie, He turned away from them, unable to bear the pain radiating from the 5 bodies around him.

"_She ... She got revenge, for lack of a better word, a few days."_

_"What do you mean?"_

Came Den's voice,his gaze falling to his sobbing girlfriend, Charlie opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud bang,

"_What does it matter, The Shit hurt her, physically and other wise, Who gives a damn what she did to him, Hell compared to what I'm gonna do its probably nothing. "_

A physical enraged Axel barked out, as he pulled his fist from the freshly made hole in the wall. His shoulders shook as he continued,

"_I Tried to tell her,to warn her, but but, she ignored me, hated me for it and now look what happened." _

The other listened, hearing the pain and tears in his rant. Ax punched the wall again, before spinning around to face the door,a tear falling down his face,

"_I should of stop this when it first began but I didn't, now I have a promise to keep. " _

With that he stormed out of the room, bloody knuckles and all, the others slow to react, until the door slams.

"_What did he mean, what promise?"_

Questioned Scarlett as she turned to face the room,shacking faintly, from the shock of Ax's out burst. Theo pulls her to him and hugs her as he replies,

"_I don't know, but knowing Ax its not good, we should probably fallow him."_

They all nod,

"_How about we drop you girls off at your room and we'll get ax's."_

Charlie said as the remaining teens start for the door.

_"What about Kar?"_

Asked Arden from the safety of Holden's arms.

"_We'll fetch Ax then go from there."_

Charlie stated as he ushered the couples out of the room.

* * *

-Spencer's lunch area-

After dropping the girls off at their dorm, the remaining guys found Axel just about to enter Spencer's Lunch room.

"_Ax, Axel!"_

Charlie called as he placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to flinch.

"_What!?!" _

He said so low, it was as if he growled it. The boys circled around the raging male.

"_What promise,what do you think your going to do?" _

Asked/demanded Charlie, who now stood before the younger boy.

"_Beat the shit out of him, I promised not to kick his ass til after he cheated, he cheated, so now comes the beating." _

Axel said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"_Now move" _

He all but demand as he pushed passed the elder brother, and stormed into the room.

"_MILO BRODY!" _

Axel yelled as he spotted the boy, huddled in the corner with his friends. In what seemed like seconds, Axel was across the room, his fist colliding with Brody's face. The remaining Brothers, moments after Ax, arrive only to see him, pounding the life out of Brody, a crowd circling the two.

" _How does it feel, Huh Brody, Do you like getting hit as much as you do hitting, or is it only girls you beat..." _

_Ax _scowled down at the guy as he continued to assault him.

" _Come on, lets see you beat me, I'll even give you a free shot."_

Axel sneered as he pulled the blooding boy to his feet.

Brody spit as blood filled his mouth.

"_What the hell, Garwin, ragging or something?"_

He jeered back as he slugged Axel across the face. The seemed to fuel Axel's anger as he threw Brody into a near by table,

"_Don't act like you don't know what you did..."_

Meanwhile Charlie and the others fought to get threw the crowd, surprised by the lack of teachers. Axel punched Brody, bouncing the boy's head off the now busted table, under them.

" _Who the hell do you thing you are, you are nothing compared to her." _

_A_xel said between punches,

"_This is about Danvers!" _

Brody exclaimed as he managed to kick Axel off him, and knee his in the face.

"_The slut sent her dogs after me,cause she couldn't take that I dumped her ass."_

He lied/provoked as Axel wiped his bleeding nose on his shirt, Axel went to hit Brody again, but found his arms being held back.

"_Back off Brody, your damn lucky__, We're not all kicking the crap out of you, for what you did to my sister." _

Theo said as he and the other tried to hold Axel back.

"_I didn't do shit to her, the bitch lied cause she can't handle being dumped."_

Unbeknown to the "children" the girls had fallowed them,

"_WHAT!...you lie-ing piece of scum, you hit her, cheated and who knows what else and you have the Gaul to stand before over half the population of Spencer's and Lie."_

Arden's voice accused as she and Scarlett stormed past their boys, who were still fight to hold Axel back.

"_We know what you did, you sorry excuse for a human being, Every single person in this room, knows, that your nothing but a coward, a fool who gets his Joelly's from beating on women. I hope your manhood shrivels up and falls off, 'Cause you sure as hell ain't no man." _

Finished a red face Scarlett. The room was silent as the girls turned towards, the now stilled brothers.

"_She asked for it."_

Brody called after them, before anyone knew what had happened, Arden and Scarlett's fists had made contact with Brody's face. A sickening "CRUNCH" was heard thou out the room.

" _And you asked for that."_

They replied, as he fell to the ground cradling his face. The girls made their way over to their boys and the group walked out of the room, leaving a fairly wound Brody to himself,as no one made a move to help him and returned to their lunches, as if he wasn't laying beaten on the ground.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was kind of a filler, but it was an action packed filler. Hee Hee. I was a little mean to Brody, but I can't stand guys who beat on girls. Sorry for the long wait, between computer problems and writer's block, i was a little stuck. But I don't plan on quitting on my first story.

Anyway, much love to my readers, and here's hoping this chapter gets rid of my writer's block completely.

Yours for as long as you'll have me,  
Taffyrose


	10. Aftermath

**-**The next day, Principal's Office-

A group of adults huddled in an office listening to a balding man, rant about their children's behavior.

_"Axel beat up another student , so badly, that said student is still in the nursing ward, here at Spencer. And the remaining boys did nothing to stop it, the girls even threw a few punches."The balding man was now red in the face, but showed no sign of ending his rant."And as for Karizma, she hasn't been to classes for the last week or so. She claims she is sick, but has not seen the nurse. Her grades are starting to fall. And their all suspended for the week further more…".Caleb interrupted the man, as politely as he could."We understand sir, and we appreciate, that your willing to give them all another chance instead of expelling them all. Now if you'll excuse us, we'd like to collect our children and deal with them now."_

The remaining "O. sons" and other adults, nod in agreement with Caleb. The Balding, red-faced man, stared them all down, before huffing and hitting the intercom on his desk.

" _Mrs. Spalding, send them in please." _

His gruff voice sounded threw the machine and an sweet ,elderly, voice replied back.

_"Right away sir."_

No soon had the connection end did the door open and a group of 6 sullen teens walked in. The Balding man looked them over before, growling out.

"_Where is Miss Danvers?"_

The others looked down, none to keen on answering at the moment.

_" Don't just stand there, answer the man, Scarlett."_

Snapped Mrs. Grimn, as she glared at her daughter and friends. Scarlett sighed before looking up at the adults.

"_Yes mom, We don't know sir, she wasn't in class today."_

Caleb was beyond mad at his children's behavior, and was visible shaking from rage, as the man shook his head and excused them all. The group of adults and teens, silently walked thur the halls of Spencer, either to mad or upset to speak. Once out side Tyler turned towards the none sons and apologized.

" _Mrs. Grimn, Mr. and Mrs. Samuals , I'd just like to apologize for our children's behavior and for the fact their got your daughters involved, but we hope you won't forbid them all from being friends."_

Mr. Samuals shook hands with each of the sons' fathers and replied.

_"Of course not, I know my daughter and if she hit that boy it was for good reason. But that doesn't mean she's not getting punished"_

He finished as his gaze turned to his daughter, who screwed under it. Mrs. Samuals and Mrs. Grimn both agreed and the adults bid each other farewell.

Once the "" and the "new sons" were alone, the boys tried to explain to their angry fathers what had happened.

_"Dad, we can explain!" _

They all blurted out at once, as they headed towards the parking lot.

"_Not Now."_

Caleb, Pogue and Reid relied with a huff. Tyler shook his head as they all piled into their respective cars and left the parking lot.

* * *

-Meanwhile, in town-

Kari decided not to attend class again, and was wondering thru town, stopping at random stores and buying things, she knew she didn't need. She was passing a car lot when something caught her eye.

_"Ooo... I so want that."_

She said aloud as she walked towards a yellow with black top, 2007 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Convertible.

_" Little old fashioned, but still amazing."_

She added as she ran her hand over the car's hood, As a salesman came up to her.

"_May I help you miss."_

Kari smiled at him and shook her head yes.

"_I'd like to buy this car."_

She said turning towards the man.

_"Sure thing miss, where are your parents and we can strike a deal."_

He said looking around for her mom and/or dad.

_" Oh its just me, how much?"_

She man frowned and the replied.

_"Sorry miss can't sell to anyone under 21, new policy."_

He turned to walk away, Kari glared as her eyes turned black for a few minutes.

_"On second thought, you seem like a responsible young lady. I won't tell if you don't."_

The salesman said with a wink, as he placed a hand on Kari's back and lend her to his office to fill out the paperwork.

-an hour later-

Kari was driving out of the parking lot, with her new toy.

* * *

-Danvers house-

The boys sat squished together on a couch, watching as Caleb tried to reach his daughter.

_"Karizma Rose Danvers, get your ass home, now!"_

Caleb thundered into the phone, as he left yet another message for his daughter.

The boys watched and listened as Caleb yelled at the phone, not noticing the other 7 adults walking into the room.

_"Not going well, I see."_

Reid said as he placed a hand, on Axel shoulder, causing the young boy to flinch. Caleb hung up the phone and threw it into a near by chair.

"_What do you think!"_

He lashed out to Reid's comment. Sarah walked up and hugged her husband, before stirring him into a chair and sitting in his lap. The remaining adult fallowed thier example, til the boys found themselves surround by unhappy parents.

_"Well boys, care to explain, why your all suspended for a week?"_

Honor asked from her place on the love seat. The boys all looked down at thier laps, before looking up at Axel. He sighed and then stood, knowing his dad was beyond disappointed in him, he was soppose to be trying harder after thier talk but the ass deserved it and worse.

_"Well..."_

Katie said from the arm chair she was sitting on. All eyes were on Ax as he stammered a bit.

_" Well the thing is... You see..."_

The boy who normal had an answer to everything, could talk himself out of any situation was nervous. The "" took this as a bad sign.

Just when Ax was about to sit down, he pictured Kari, bruised,crying and alone. His anger flared and he lashed out.

"_THE BASTARD BEAT HER FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG, iSOLATED HER FROM US AND WHEN EVERYONE FOUND OUT WHAT HE DID, HE ACTED AS IF IT WAS NOT WRONG."_

Axel's breathing was labored, as he fought the urge to use, not daring to look at anyone in the room. You could of heard a pin drop or a tree fall in the forrest, as the room filled with a eerie silence.

_"What?"_

A teary, wobbling voice asked. Sarah sat in her husband's lap, tears falling down her face. Her baby was getting abused and she didn't know. She felt like the world's worst mom, She looked at each boy, hoping one of them would say differently, but the boys all nodded thier heads yes, at her question.

Axel looked up at everyone , before contiueing.

"_We found out yesterday, it pissed me off that a guy could be so stupid as to beat on a girl and the fact that it was Kari, just pushed me over the edge. So I found Brody beat the shit out of him,After awhile the guys managed to pull me off, Brody said some stupid shit, The girls stormed past us, they exchange words, we all turned to leave, Brody yelled some more stupid shit , the girls turned and hit him then we left."_

Axel finished in a rush and plopped back down between Theo and Den. The adults sat in a stunned silence, as the boys looked at each other, as if in a wordless conversation.

The adults were stunned, one of thier own was in trouble and they didnt notice. Each adult was in verous states of grief, ranging from anger to sarrow. Caleb looked over to the boys, a sense of pride, anger and wonder, cross his face as he begins to speak to them.

"_Thank you for being honest, now if you boys will excuse us, we have some things to discuss."_

Reid stops Axel as he was leaving,

"_Just because you had a good reason, doesn;t mean your not in trouble, will discuss your punishment later."_

Reid says to Axel, who just nodds his head, as he fallows the other boys out of the the younger boys are out of the room, the remaining people, fall into silence, each wondering how much they truely know about thier children.

* * *

-with Kari-

Kari was zooming down the back roads, when she felt her phone buzz, indicating a miss call. She picks it up, flips it open, seeing it was her dad ignores it and contiues to speed down the curvey road way.

* * *

hey fans(hopefully i still have some) heres another and the next few are/will probilibly be fillers til i get to a good place to introduce the mystery man. Anyway hope you enjoying it so far.

Lovingly yours,

Taffyrose


	11. bubbles crash

Unknown locations

A mysterious person sat looking into what looked to be a bubble.

He peered deep in to it, watching the various people, a grin forming on his face, as Kari's form takes over the bubble.

"Use little one, Use. Its only a matter of time, before your ready."

He spoke in a whisper, as if someone might hear.

His gaze fallowed her form, watching as she uses to get her way.

He was seemingly glowing with pride, as she used to buy a new car, to change lights from red to green and little things.

" Can you feel it, little one, can you feel the power coursing thru you….Yes that's it, let it take control, don't fight it, embrace it."

He rambled on, in a trance like state, fighting the power, he wanted Kari to abuse so desperately .

With a wave of his hand the scene in the bubble changed, He watched as a group of a adults paced, argued and stewed.

" Not so perfect now, are we?"

The Figure jested to the bubble, enjoying the looks of pain marring their faces.

He watched the group a few more minutes, before waving once more, the bubble filling with angst ridden boys.

"Awe, the New sons, ain't they precious. How sad, you know this is all your fault, don't you. If you would of tried harder, yelled louder, maybe it wouldn't of come to this."

With yet another wave, Kari came in to view, speeding down a winding road.

The figure blinks, causing Kari's car to speed up, his black eyes' peer into the bubble, and with a blink and a waving , the sound of squealing tires, horn blaring and a girl's screaming rings threw the air.

* * *

A deserted road

It all happened so fast, to fast.

One moment, Kari was speeding down the road, the next, her car was flying thru the guard rail and into the forrest below.

"help"

Kari's weak voice sounded, from inside the now crushed car.

Driftinng in and out of consiousness, Kari tried to focus the power to help her, but pain over took her mind and body.

"AUG!"

she wailed, and tried one last time, focusing on thoughts of Theo, praying between the twin thing and her powers, Theo would get her message:

"Help, Car, tree, Theo Help Me."

Her jumbled message out,Kari Let herself faded into darkness.

* * *

Will Theo get her message, What is the Stranger planning, will thing in the covenant ever be right again? All this and more in the chapters to come.

Hey all, sorry for the long wait. I know its shorter then the rest, but hopefully still as good.

All my love,

Taffyrose


	12. Squeeze

just a reminder, Only thing that is mine are the characters not in the movie.

* * *

-Danvers's-

The boys all sat in silence, waiting for their parents to dual out their punishment, when an ear piercing scream sounded threw the room.

The boys all jumped up, as Theo collapsed, hands pressed to his ear, seemingly writhing in pain.

Then as quickly as it had started it was done, Theo laid there, silently let the pain recede, as his friends step closer.

_"Theo, Are you alright?"_

Charlie asked as he knelt down next to his sweat covered friend.

Theo shot up, struggling to stand as he panted,

_"Kari,…*pants* hurt…*Cough* needs…*wheezing* help…*groans* NOW!"_

He exclaimed, holding onto Charlie, so as not to collapse again. The remaining boys all went rigid at his words.

_"What?"_

Ax questioned as he moved to help support his shagging friend.

_"No…*heavy breathing* Time…*violent cough* Den…Parents…Us…Kari"_

Theo barely manages to get the sentence out, as his eyes fade to black.

Looking at his friends, his face marred in pain and determination.

Charlie and Ax , pause a moment of uncertainty, before their eyes flashes and turn.

A pop sounds as, Den turns and books it out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

-Crash site-

Kari lay-ed there, unconscious, her car, smashed beyond repair.

A pop is heard, as the smoke clears, alone figure appears. In a few strides , he stands besides the newly totaled car.

He reaches threw a busted window, placing a hand on Kari's bleeding head. His eyes close and a faint, chant is heard in the air.

A few minutes later, He pulls away, a strange look apron his face, as he speaks,

_"When the time is right, dear one, you will remember."_

The figure dissolves, as three more appear.

* * *

-Meanwhile, Danvers's-

Den found the adults, where they had left them earlier, clearly still upset about thier conversation with the boys earlier.

_"Kari's been hurt!"_

He blurted out, as he ran into the room. Everyones' eyes were on him.

_"what?"_

Caleb questioned, unsure of what the young man was saying.

_" Not sure, but we were sitting in Theo's room, when he collapsed in pain, when he came to, he started spout out Kari was hurt, he barked orders,then, he, Charlie and ax used to go find her."_

He rambled off the details. The room stilled, before,

_"What!"_

Sarah, Honor and Kenndle exclaimed, as Kate held he son close to her.

_"WHERE ARE THEY, WHAT IF THEY GET SEEN OR HURT TOO, AND KARI, MY BABY...*_sobs*"

Sarah's rant ended in a sob, as the girls swarm around her and tried to comfort her and themselves.

Caleb stood there, feeling helpless.

If he or the other were to use to find them, they would age a little or a lot, depending on how much they had to use and then their was the chance of getting addicted.

As he and unknowingly the others, struggled with the decision, a phone sounds threw the room.

* * *

-Crash site-

Theo falls to his knees, upon arrival.

Charlie and Ax, start to help him up, when he barks out,

"_leave me,I'll call for help and our parents,you two go check on Kari."_

Still in a lot of pain, but breathing easier as he dialed for help.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Ax were cautiously made their way towards a car.

_"You recognize the car?"_

Ax asked, partly out of curiosity, partly to distracted himself from the possibilities.

_"No."_

Came Charlie's curt reply as they reached their destination.

"_Kari, can you hear us?"_

Charlie asked as he peered into the passenger side window.

Ax walked around to the driver's side and stalled his steps at the site of her.

He walked closer, and say her hand hanging out the open, non-shattered window.

He took it in his own hand and kissed the back softly, before calling out to her.

"_Kar, if you can hear use give us a sign."_

By then charlie had made his way to their side of the car, they both waited with baited breath.

Ax tried again,

_"Karisma,your not alone, Theo, Charlie and me,Axel, are here for you. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."_

Again nothing happen, the boys were starting to worry more.

"_Ax you keep trying, I'm going to check on Theo."_

Charlie sadly retorted as he turned away from the site of his friends.

Axel lay-ed his head next to her hand on the car and prayed, with everything he had.

He was awaked from his thoughts by the far off sounds of sirens.

He looked up and into the car, at Kari's seemingly sleeping form, running the hand, not holding hers, along her cheek.

Tears forming in his eyes, as he made one last attempted to reach her.

"_Karisma Rose Danvers,if you can hear me, then I order you to squeeze my hand, do you hear. Come on , kar, you can do this. Prove to me, that its not to late."_

He finished in a whisper, his gaze locked on their hands, praying to see it twitch or move.

Sirens sounded closer now, but his gaze never left that hand, even as tears streamed down his face.

His hopes deflating as the sounds of paramedics and other emergency vehicles filled the air around them.

His gaze left the hand, as his attention was drawn to the sound of running people.

As they began shouting orders, he kissed the hand one last time before saying,

"_Helps here kar, keep fighting."_

Then it happened, causing more tears to flow down his face.

She squeezed his hand.

* * *

Will kari make it, what is she suppose to remember when the time comes. Will things between the children every be good.

keep reading to find out.

All my love and graditute,

Taffyrose


	13. Mind real

-Hospital room-

2 weeks have gone by since the accident, since Kari had fell into a coma.

Her once luminous skin, now ashen and colorless, her long blonde hair now singed and short.

Her body littered with cuts, bruises, and stitches

2 weeks since everyone, found out about Kari's not so loving, love life.

Leaving Caleb and Sarah to questioned their parenting skills.

Leaving Theo to wonder if he ever truely knew his sister or had her trust.

2 weeks of the boys refusel to leave the hospital.

Of the girls bring homework and visting everyday.

Of tears and barging.

2 weeks.

* * *

-Kari's room-

Everything pasted in a blur, from the ambulance ride to the surgers, his baby sister has been thru.

Currently He sat in her room, her hand held in his, willing himself not to cry.

"_Hey Sis, Kind of crappy day, not missing much."_

he babbled on about trivially things, before his voice cracked and tears fell. His head falling to the bed, pleading to who every was out there.

"_Please don't take her, I didn't mean it , We're not finished with her, I could never hate her, please, just give me my sister back..."_

His pleas soon became unreconizable, throu his sobs.

Scarlett slipped into the room unoticed and her heart broking even more at the site of the siblings.

_"Theo"_

She called gently as she placed a hand on his back, Theo didn't say anything just turned and wrapped his arms around her middle tears falling down his face.

Scarlett bit her lip to keep from crying,as Theo's quivering,muffled voice spoke.

"_I should of been there, should of tried harder, should of been a better brother."_

He held her tighter, as he added,

"_It should of been me."_

Scarlett wiggled out of his grasp, then droped to her knees infront of him, his face in her hands, tears she tried to hold back final falling.

"_Don't say that, Theo, This isn't your fault. Kari would slap you, if she heard that coming from you. We did the best we could with what she let us know. Nothing you could of said or did, would of change that. Kari was determined to handle this alone and as a result she final got hurt. It will be ok, in the end your'll see."_

Scarlett blurted out, her green eyes, never leaving his brown ones. Both with tears leaking out.

The two sat huddled together, before turning to look at the seeming sleeping Kari.

Pulling up another chair, Scarlett sat with the siblings, her right hand held tightly in Theo's.

* * *

-Meanwhile,Kari's mind-

Kari was lost, unsure of where she was or what happened. Wandering down a road in the late night , rain falls, as she came across a barn, hearing shouts and seeing flashes of light comming from with in.

As she nears she hears voices,

"_You ready to say uncle? " _Another voice sounds and it formilar to her.

_"I'm ready for you to go to hell. "_

With a shock, she reliazes its her dad.

She runs for the barn and slipps inside.

There stood her dad, an unknown man and her mom.

"_Mom!"_

Kari cries out as she runs towards her, only to be thrown back,powerless , forced to watch in horror as her dad battleds it out with this man .

What seems like hours, past before, her dad manages to defeat the other man and rescues her mom.

she follows them out and watches as the barn burns.

* * *

-real world, waiting room-

Theo shuffles into the private waiting room,his face clean of any signs, that he's been crying.

"_Hey man."_

Den says spying the younger brother first, looking up from the pizza the girls had dropped off for the boys and thier families. Theo just nodds his head at the older boy, before ploping down in an empty seat.

_" was starting_ _you got lost, Scarlett went to tell you about the pizza awhile ago."_ Charlie added as he passes the box over.

_"I'm fine, just got caught up."_

Retorted Theo, grabbing a slice and a soda.

Axel sat staring out the window, his food forgotten, his gaze locked on the setting sun. His mind wondering to happier times spent with Kari and the others.

_"Ax, you got to eat, haven't seen you eat more then an apple, since we've been here."_

Charlie's concerned voce filled his ears, but not really regersting in his brain. He simply stared outside.

"_Come on Ax, we don't need another of us in a here."_

Den added as he sipped his drink,Ax nodded his head, but didn't move to pick up his food.

Theo sighed, before walking up to Ax and forcing him to look away from the window.

"_If you care at all about Kari, you will eat and not sit here and waste away to nothing, got it?"_

Theo said/demand of the sulking teen. Without a word, Axel took a bit of his food, before barking out,

"_happy"_

"_As happy as we can be, considering where we are and why."_

Theo replied,sitting back in his seat and eating his own food, as they all fall in to an uneasy silance.

* * *

-with the ""-

The guys all stood out side, kari's room, watching, their wives, huddle around the injuried child's bed

"_This reminds me of when they were new borns."_

Caleb spoke, his voice horse

"_I'm still head over heels for that girl and she could die....and theirs still not a damn thing i can do about."_

All the remaining sons could do was nod at Caleb declaration.

Caleb's head rested against the glass, seperating him from his wife and daughter.

His eyes closed,as he prayed like it was the only thing he knew how to do.

All but one of the wives left the room, Caleb turned to head in the room, but was stopped by Baby boy.

"_She's proved she's like you, Caleb , a fighter. She'll make it thru this."_

Caleb watched them walk away, thinking,"_Thanks baby boy."_

He turns and joins his wife and daughter.

* * *

-Kari's mind-

Abulances and fire trucks had arrived, Kari watched, waiting for the body tobe brought out. But nothing.

She looked towards her parents, they looked worried but shrugged it off, as they turned to talk to the officer.

Kari decided to look around herself, walking into the barn.

She wondered around abit before tripping over a chared peice of wood, falling forward and onto the hard cobble floor.

"_Wait cobble?"_

Kari looked up and relized she was in a different place.

"_Oh dear, Chase?"_

A voice sounded from beside her. Looking over, their was the man her father had beaten.

"_Gladice, help."_ Chase whimpered/raged.

A leggy blonde, came running to his side, helping him up.

Kari looked closer, he went form looking 18 to 30.

"_Powers."_

She thought, looking back at the blonde.

She stood about 5'6. hazel eyes and to be in her late teens early 20s.

"_Barbie much."_

Kari thought as she pulled herself off the ground and fallowed the pair into another room.

"_Did it work?"_ Gladice asked easing him into the bed

_"No, time for plan 2"_

He rasps out, as he places a hand on Gladice's tummy and begins to mumble words, his eyes turn black.

Kari leans in trying to hear what he is saying, his eyes seeming stare into her own.

Kari is startled by this but can't look away ,as each word is said,her vison began to haze, just as she was about to pass out, she saw chase evaporate and Gladice looking at her with an errie smile on her face.

* * *

-Real world, Kari's hospitle room, middle of the night-

Kari's room fills with the sound of machines beeping as her body begins to convulse. Doctors and nurses fill the room, trying to save a life.

* * *

Heres another chapter, had to reload a lot a chapters for some reason. Hope u enjoy it.

Chase appears, Im sure some of you were expecting it and to those who werent surprise.

All my love and thanks,

Taffyrose


	14. Loss

Disclaimer:I don't own The Covenant, only characters you don't recognize.

* * *

-Waiting Room,Early morning-

The group of 12 , who had taken residents there, all sat wide awake, despite the less then 5 hours of sleep any of them ever got.

Worry lines heavy a pone each face,tears falling free, as they sat listening to a doctor explain,what Kari had gone through, during the night.

_"To put it simply, her brain was over stimulated, causing her body to seize and her heart to fail."_

The Doctor paused, letting what he explained, sink in before continuing.

_" We were able to revive her and she is coherent for now."_

The room began to buzz with relief and excitement, but the doctor held up his hand, silencing the room.

_"Now its common for the patient, to be disoriented after such a traumatic event, and as such ,have drastic mood swings and memory loss, so prepare yourselves for the possibilities. Whenever your ready Mr. And Mrs. Danvers."_

The doctor said, as he left the room, leaving them to digest everything he just explained.

* * *

-Meanwhile, Patient's room-

A battered girl sat curled into a balled, unsure of where she was or why.

_"Breath,just breath....Focus On what you do know."_

_-_**deep breath-**

_"OK, i'm in a hospital 'cus I crash a car... I'm 17 yr. Old, female and My name is um..Um..."_

The young girl began to cry, hugging a stuffed dragon close to her.

_"it's Karizma Rose Danvers, Little one."_

Caleb said sadly as he entered the room, Heart breaking, seeing his little Miracle so broken.

Kari flinched at the "intruder's" voice, shaking-ly replys,

_" and you are?"_

slowly turning to face him,feeling horrible, seeing the sadness radiating from him.

_" It's Caleb William Danvers, But you usually call me dad."_

He answers, as he reaches her bedside,trying to hide how upset he truly was.

_"Oh."_

Was all the fell from her lips, as more tears raced down her face.

* * *

-Unknown location-

A series of bubbles floated past a young man, he looks to be in his late teens, early 20s , a victiuos smile on his lips.

_"Poor daddy, his little girl doesn't know him." _

A evil, merciless laugh fills the room, as an elderly person rolls them self into the room.

_"haven't you done enough to that poor family?"_

She gasp out, her pale, brittle body, strapped into a wheel chair. The young man turns around with a menacing look in his eyes.

_" Enough..."_

He whispers.

_"It will never be enough, I will not stop until they all know, my pain, my suffering..."_

He raged, pacing to and fro, before slamming his fist in to the wheelchairs armrests.

_"IT WILL BE ENOUGH, WHEN I HAVE THEM BEGGING FOR DEATH, FOR A RELEASE THAT WILL NEVER BE GRANTED!"_

He screamed, his breath labored, as he shook the chair, causing the person in it, to groan in pain and fear.

He pushed the chair a way, sending flying into a wall, with a loud

- **thud-**

before turning back to the images in the bubble,leaving the elderly woman to black out in pain.

* * *

-Waiting room, Noon-

A weary Caleb enters the room, collapsing in the closest empty chair, in mere seconds he was swarmed.

Questions being fired from all around, at least 12 different voices sounding off around him.

"_Stop."_

He commanded with a forced growl, pulling Sarah onto his lap, baring his head into her hair.

The room was silent as they waited for Caleb to gather his thoughts.

"_She's sleeping right now."_

he started off with, his voice muffled in his wife's back.

"_And?"_

Questioned Theo as he laid a hand on his father's shoulder.

"_She's doesn't remember anything."_

Were the last words spoken, as the now group of 14(Arden and Scarlett had come, while Caleb was with Kari),dissolved into tears, anger and sorrow.

* * *

I can not even begin to apolagize for how long this took me. I'm not going to offer up excuses, 'cus you all deserve better then that, all i can truely say, is life got in the way and I hope my readers (if i have any left) will understand.

Forever sorry,  
Taffyrose


	15. Guilt

Disclaimer:I don't own The Covenant, only characters you don't recognize.

* * *

-Two weeks later, Kari's hospital room-

Kari sat listening as yet another person, told her stories of things she had supposedly done.

It had been like this for days,the same 13 strangers ,people she later learned were friends or family, would come in, sit and talk at her, claiming it would jog her memory.

All except one boy, he never entered her room while she was awake, he'd watch her threw the window or sit with her when he thought she was asleep, but he had yet to utter a word.

At first it a nerved her, but the more he did it, the more pleasant it became.

His silence was only broken threw his eyes, they told her all she really need to know, his hazel eyes spoke volums to her.

They reflected releife that she was awake, sorrow that she was their to begin with and another emothion she had yet to figure out.

_"And then died their hair pink and tied their boxes to the flag pole."_

The words riped threw her ponders, and her gaze away from the window.

Forcing a laugh from her sore voice box.

_"Wow, were we always so nuts?"_

She questioned her former roommate, Scarlett.

Scarlet giggled out her reply,

_"just alittle..."_

She was cut short by a intern entering the room.

_"Sorry to cut this short ladies, but time for Miss Danvers afternoon check up."_

The young man was in his early 20s, had short brown hair, with pale grey/green eyes.

Kari would be lying if she said he wasn't hot, he just seemed so familiar, that it bugged her.

_"OK, thanks Collins. Nigh Kar."_

Scarlett said as she stood from her chair and left the room.

* * *

-outside Kari's room-

He stared threw the window, at the two girls inside. His mind racing, his hands shaking and his heart aching.

_"Your such a coward..."_

He muttered to himself, watching as the bed ridden girl, met his gaze, causing him to look down, his face reddening out of guilt.

"_Just walk in, not like she remembers that she hates you.."_

He added to his mutterings,as he forced himself to meet her gaze, hazel on brown , locked in a silent staring contest.

Both being jarred back into real life by others voices.

"_If you plan on going in it will have to wait."_

Collins, an inter there, said as he passes the boy.

Axel simply glares at him, Collins always made him feel uneasy.

His eyes followed him, as he talked with the girls.

He barely felt Scar, tapping his shoulder as he watched Collins close the blinds.

Axel let Scarlett pull him a way from the room, his mind stalled on the imagine of Kari's eyes locked with his.

* * *

-Unknown location-

An elderly lady sat, crippled by guilt and riddled with pain.

Chase had left, where, she never knew, or really cared.

Her love for him had changed, morphed into fear.

Her life slowly being drain from her, so he could go on living, using....Torturing.

_"That poor girl and her family"_

Gladice thought as she slowly wheeled herself to the tables, where he meds. sat.

"_Its all my fault."_

Years ago, Gladice had met a young Chase Collins, he had promised her the world, love and power.

Everything she so desperately wanted, so she let him use her, thou at the time she didn't know it.

now thou in her early 40s, she looked and felt to be in her 90s.

"_Damn spell"_

She though bitterly, barely coking down her pills.

Her thoughts drifting back to that night...

..."_Oh dear, Chase?"_

A younger Gladice cried out, looking over, at the badly beaten man.

"_Gladice, help."_ Chase whimpered/raged.

She ran to his side, helping him up.

" My love, what have they done to you." she thought seeing his once 18 yr old body now seemingly in its 30.

Chase wheezed and coughed, blood sputtering from his mouth.

Gladice half carried, half drug the beaten being into the house.

"_Did it work?"_ Gladice asked easing him into the bed

_"No, time for plan 2"_

He rasps out, as he places a hand on Gladice's tummy and begins to mumble words, his eyes turn black.

She felt he tummy heat up, his soft chanting. lulling her into a sleepy state, as Chase stared off into nothing.

The chanting got louder, her stomach expanded, glowing as Chase seemingly melted into her.

"_We are one now"_

Gladice thought, running a loving hand over her, an odd smile fluttering onto her face, as she stared off into the distance....

....Now look what he's done to her.

For months she carried him inside her, nourished him, healed him, basically giving birth to him.

Those months, she felt her body breaking down, but never thought a thing about it.

He never told her, the spell linked their souls, connected them...made it so he could feed off her in every sense of the word.

Ever breath he took, every heart beat, every step, were stolen from her.

She was dieing so he could live.

And there was nothing she could do to stop it or his thirst for revenge.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, im determined to keep this story going til i finish it.

sorry for the long wait between chapters.

Forever apologizing,

Taffyrose


End file.
